Attained
by soochie
Summary: The Jonas Brothers have all got new girls, but they're all different. Haunting pasts, and horrible homelifes are only the beginning of the treachery that plagues them. I've rated this T for language, and possible intimacy.
1. Takeoff

Part I

He groaned, sweat dampening his T-shirt covered body. The fans, they were obviously the best part of each concert, the energy they brought about was incomparable and that was Joe's exact feeling. The screams today though, they'd given him a headache. Teeth clenched, and brows furrowed, Joe had nothing to do but reminisce the occurrences of less than five minutes ago. It was the same type of crowd, fans screaming and jumping wildly in the air. The same usual scene, almost cliché in a way but as real as could be. Today though, one fan stood out, she wasn't unusually tall, nor were her features striking. The mystery girl had a head of auburn brown hair, highlighted with some copper streaks. She wore casual clothing, her plain white shirt framing her figure; and scribbled on the back of it with a sharpie marker was "Team Jonas." She stood near the front, in the area crowded by fans, bobbing her head up and down as if afraid to embrace the beat. Preserved, conscious of her every movement, she just shuffled awkwardly next to the girls jumping up and down beside her. Joe had thrown her glances more often than he should have, attempting recovery by nodding at a few fans who only increased the volume of their shrieking.

The night wasn't over either. The three brothers: Nick, Joe, and Kevin, waited backstage; painting on smiles as two lucky fans were led towards them. They'd won the contest, scoring passes to meet the Jonas Brother's after the concert was finished. The spirited girls, Lauren and Nikki, practically bombarded the brothers as they stood, Nick and Kevin clearly putting on a more enthusiastic act than the pain-stricken Joe. The brothers and the girls gabbed, Joe taking every opportunity to press his head against the cold glass window, for a temporary moment of pain relief. But on his next window episode, he spotted something. The brunette from the concert, the awkward looking one, was walking past the window with an unidentified other. The unknown woman had her hand clamped tightly around the girl's shoulder, but she wasn't showing any signs of discomfort. It's a good thing she'd learned to shelter pain.

And Joe was up in a flash, mesmerized slightly and in a trance. He rose, not able to control his motion, and his legs trotted him toward the mystery girl who'd been in front of his window less than a moment ago. The star decided to put on the cheesy charm, as he livened his walk into a strut.

"Well hello, pretty ladies." He mused, flashing a signature grin as they both turned towards him.

The older woman, assumable that it was her mother, pursed her lips as her fingers noticeably clenched tighter on her daughter's shoulder. Joe could sense tension in the situation, but glanced into the girl's topaz eyes, saddened and scarred from all they'd seen, and seemed to see a sparkle behind all the trauma. He couldn't stand the silence, it crept up on him pulling him further down with each second.

"Would you like to... come back stage?" He managed to pull together, gesturing both of them towards the open door. The girl, who we'd later come to know as Rhiannon, stole a pleading glance at her mother, who nodded coldly.

"Just be back before nine," the icy voice rang.

Joe stood back, allowing the two to hug or at least acknowledge the departure, but no such gesture was made. The woman merely turned on her heel and began to walk away at brisk pace.

"Well, that was only a little bit awkward!" Joe smirked, gazing at the girl who gave a slight nod and kept on forward. "I'm Joe.." he guessed. But in the stars mind, he felt like an idiot.

"Rhiannon," The girl smiled blankly, looking up at Joe who was only a few inches taller than herself, "Rhi, though."

Part II

Joe walked in, fixated on the girl beside him. He barely watched his footing, nearly missing a collision with one of the crazy fan girls. Nick laughed, so that described Joe. Quirky, outrageous, and some might say caring once and a while. But not sensitive, no, that was Nick's stereotype. Sure, he wasn't as hard as most guys, or even as hard as his brothers, but it wasn't like he was a complete pushover, right? "I need some air," he stated, muttering while thinking to himself. Nick rose himself up, and sulked through the back door his brother had just giddily bounded from.

"No, that won't work, Roxy. You know I'd been waiting for this for months beyond months, and you pick now to decide your boyfriend was more important? I used all my money on these tickets, and I don't regret it, but it would have at least been nice to have _seen_ the Jonas Brothers. Now by the time I walked here the concert is over!" The girl mewed into the phone, the recipient of the call obviously giving it little mind.

"Some sister, bye Roxy." She finished, closing her cell phone with as much force as the flip would allow.

Nick smiled, it was actually a fateful situation. Someone just as depressed as he was, though for different reasons.

"Didn't get to see the Jonas Brothers, eh? Not even a glimpse?" Nick said coyly, the girl's back turned towards him.

"Yes, and I'm really not in the mood to deal with someone rubbing it in my fa--" She trailed off, as her eyes widened at who stood before her. "You... you're... Nick!" The girl, Leonie, her voice grew higher with each syllable. She realized that a might bit of self containment could possibly be in order, and smiled.

"She knows my name! And I try not to make habits of talking to strangers..." Nick smiled, making Leonie melt with each sing-song word.

"Oh, of course," Leonie said, her face reddening, "I'm Leo; well Leonie but the whole rebel thing doesn't work with a name that posh."

"I can relate to that, I dropped Nicholas back in preschool. The ladies would never go for Nicholas, the curly kid working the Hotwheels bike." Nick remembered, though only the part about dropping the name was true.

Leonie nodded fast paced, smirking all the while. "Nick Jonas, the established rebel on a plastic Hotwheels motorcycle. That'll send shivers up the spines of the roughest and toughest."

"Hell yeah," he humored, flashing a grin sprinkled with brilliance.

The two looked at each other for a while, Leonie attempting to hold back the obvious need to scream at the top of her lungs in front of her company. He extended his hand, simulating an old time movie, at which she placed her palm in his hand and followed him through the door.


	2. Prosperity

Part II: Extended

A couple of minutes of conversation, exchanging casualties and small details. The two winning fans, reluctantly, complied when a call for them to depart came. Rhiannon was still shy, nervously glancing around at whatever she could pretend to be interested in. She was in accompaniment with the Jonas Brothers, by invitation from Joe Jonas himself, but her spirits weren't lifted easily. Kevin wasn't focusing on the pair, he'd gone off to chat with some stage manager. He'd always been interested in what went on behind the scenes, oddly enough. Rhiannon and Joe were left alone, him sitting smugly on the couch, spread out; flirting in his own subtle way.

"So Rhi," Joe questioned, looking up at her.

"So Joe..." She shot right back, not intimidated or overwhelmed by his fame nor fortune.  
"Hey Rhi? Who's your favorite band?" Joe asked, half expecting the answer to be the band he himself was a part of.

"I like the old stuff, you know? Modest Mouse was one of my favorites, but barely anyone these days has heard of them!" Rhiannon scuffed her feet awkwardly, she wasn't one to express her opinions, more to nod and pretend like she had no mind of her own.

"Wait, Modest Mouse?" Joe questioned, his voice raising it's volume a slight bit. He'd always loved the oldies as well, but Kevin had always been opposed to bringing back the golden age. "I love them!" The boys brown eyes sparkled, as he got into the beat playing inside his head.

"Well, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.  
Oh, the dashboard melted, but we still have the radio.

Oh, it should've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.  
Well, you told me about nowhere well it sounds like someplace I'd like to go.

Oh, it could've been, should've been worse than you would ever know.  
Well, the windshield was broken but I love the fresh air y'know."

Joe sang, his eyes closed and mouth belting out with the pipes of a true musical artist, before Rhiannon without thinking accompanied him through the rest of the song. He'd noticed her singing, and was listening to her voice. Angels, they were hard to come by, sure, but Joe at that very moment knew he was face to face with an angel. Her melodic voice rang through the room, reverberating off the walls and filling Joe's ears with the most silky sound he'd ever heard.

Rhiannon was broken from her trance, Joe had stopped singing. She shuddered, and returned her usual position with her head face down in her lap. She never sang, never.

"Rhiannon, that was amazing. Look, you know I would never say that but--" he gasped in awe, "Wow!" he mouthed.

Part III

"Ma'am, we can't accept this." The cashier grumbled uninterestedly. He handed her the penny.

"Why the hell not?" Laken imposed, looking at her penny sarcastically. It was Canadian, big deal. "You're all racist, aren't you? You can't take a Canadian penny, pathetic."

Kevin watched, perplexed. He wore a hoodie, and sunglasses barely concealing his identity. He grew impatient, sifting through the customers on line.

When he reached the register, the scene hadn't changed.  
"Miss, I'm not allowed to accept that." The cashier defended, his ground stood.

"Then take a charge, cheapskate! It's a damn penny." She shoved the box of tampons in his face, "Are you really going to deprive a woman of feminine products? So much for respect for women-kind." She animated, causing a scene throughout the store.

"Here," an arm extended out to her, Laken's eyes following it back to Kevin Jonas, offering a penny. Laken groaned, accepted the penny, and finished her business. She turned for the door, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you're welcome." Kevin hinted, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Laken turned, a look of disgust on her face, as she looked the star right in the eye.

"Kev, it's not like you wanted to help. You just wanted to get to your Redbull faster." She surveyed the item in his hand.

He wasn't expecting his identity to be so obvious, and lingered for a moment. "Look, whatever. I'm sorry alright?" Kevin grunted, slightly amused.

"I guess I owe somewhat of an apology." Laken played along, satisfied that he'd given in.

"Why is that such a big deal?" He prodded. Kevin didn't understand why she couldn't go on without causing a scene.

"Maybe it's called dignity? I'm supposed to just accept disrespect, yeah, that's logical," Laken retaliated.

"Maybe it's called hard-headedness," the Jonas Brother shot right back. He wasn't used to this much tension upon first encounter. He'd have been lying if he'd said that he thought his last name didn't make a difference.

"Look, if insulting random strangers is one of the top priorities on your agenda then you need a serious reality check," She was fired up now. "Irritability!" She waved the box of tampons in his face, "At least I have an excuse."

Kevin ignored what she'd just said, were girls supposed to be so open about what was going on with them? "That's not the only thing on my agenda! I sit on the bus and hunch over cans of Red Bull like an addict too!"

"Wow, Kev!" She almost laughed, but for the sake of maintaining her tough our shell concealed it. "Get a girl or something," Laken suggested dryly.

"Yeah, maybe I will," Kevin pondered the idea, a night away from his life as a rock star, with a girl who wasn't dating him because of his celebrity status.

"Fine, do that then!" Laken retorted, what kind of response was that? 'Maybe I will?' Juvenile, much?

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" Kevin smiled, pearly whites glistening in the ever-so fortunate sun that randomly shone down on the convenience store.

Laken just smiled, and pivoted into the other direction.

She opened the door, and stopped mid-way through it.

"See you then, Jonas." Laken smiled, a hint of smugness painting her face. She couldn't help but smile the whole way home.


	3. Discovery

Chapter III: Extended

**Authors Note: From here on in, the story will be written in Point Of View (POV's). Before each switch of narration, you will be noted. I just feel like I can go a lot further in this style, thanks. Enjoy!**

**Leonie's POV**

I smiled, Nick was trying to flirt in his obvious way. I didn't understand why I couldn't just be myself? I was trying to play it cool, I knew he would think it was a turnoff. We chatted some more, reminiscing on embarrassing stories from childhood. I learned that he performed on Broadway as a young'un. Our casual conversation wasn't really headed anywhere, but he was very animated. Nick always seemed to come across as shy, but his arms and neck were moving as he acted out everything he was saying. I'm not going to lie, I tuned out most of it unintentionally, I just stood there, gazing.

"Why is Nick Jonas actually talking to me?" I mumbled.

He gave me a look, somewhere between guilt and amusement.

I realized my mistake, I'd just mumbled a thought I had intended to keep inside. I tried to conceal my embarrassment, but I knew my body had betrayed me and I turned beat red. He just smiled, awkward tension building.

"Sorry, really. I know you guys hate when people like you only for your band; and it's not like that I just, was a little bit in awe." I rambled, I hadn't any idea if what I said made sense.

Nick just smiled that teethy grin, the one that makes a girl want to swoon. He took my hands in his, and goose bumps arose all over my skin. He seemed to notice, but spared me the humiliation.

His graceful movement started forward, while I was left bounding clumsily behind him. I held onto his hand tighter than necessary, he didn't seem to mind. After what felt like an eternity, and a sweaty palm, later we came through the door he came through to first meet me. Once me and Nick got into the room, two people were on the couch belting their hearts out. I recognized one to be Joe, but didn't know the girl. She was pretty, with hair to die for. Their melodic voices rang through the room, they sounded great as a duet. Nick thought so too, so we didn't say anything, we just watched. The girl froze, I guess she was coming into realization that she was across from Joe Jonas. I watched him gush, continuously over her voice and she blushed while looking down.

I almost thought she was conceited, did she not know that Joe was complimenting her voice? He called her Rhiannon, I guess that was her name. Wow, obviously it was her name, I can be such an idiot sometimes. After they finished, and Joe's jaw was dropped in awe, I started to walk towards the couch and introduce myself; only it didn't really go as planned. On the way over, I tripped on a a cord that was hooked to the amp and fell face first onto the ground.

**Rhiannon's (Rhi) POV**

I couldn't believe I just sang, what happened to my lack of self confidence? I guess Joe just made me feel comfortable, something I hadn't really achieved with most others. He told me it was beautiful, which shocked me, that was not Joe Jonas at all. I blushed, looked down, and didn't acknowledge his compliment, something I realized after the fact. I was about to give him a little bit of gratitude, when something jogged us from our little trance; a girl with strawberry blond hair walked (or should I say fell?) into the room. Oh god, how many freaking people heard me singing? Joe looked amused and smirked at the new arrival, why wasn't he embarrassed? Then I guess the whole just getting done with a concert in front of thousands of fans desensitizes the stage fright bit. Nick rushed to help the girl up, and they locked eyes for a second, there must have been something going on there.

**Joe's POV**

Is it rude to laugh at someone when they fall? No seriously, who was this girl? I guess she was Nick's 'cause he rushed to her side a little bit too enthusiastically, he needs a lesson or two on girls. She was pretty hot, but something about Rhiannon had me hung on her, it was more than just looks but in my opinion, Rhi was far more radiant than this other girl.

"Real smooth," I was on the verge of hysterically laughing, when Nick sent me a death glare, and the girl's nostrils flared while her cheeks turned red.

Then Rhiannon spoke, "Leonie, isn't it?"

The girl, Leonie I suppose, just nodded and eyed Rhi.

"Wait, Rhiannon? Leonie looked surprised, but how the hell did they know each other. "Dude, I haven't seen you since I was like," she paused, "twelve!"

They both frowned for a mere second, which I didn't understand, then just smiled at one another, while I stared I guess. I nudged Rhiannon, I didn't think it was that hard but she let out the smallest of yelps and quickly scooted to the side. I was confused though, what'd I do? I noticed Leonie staring at Rhi, she was biting her bottom lip and glancing towards the wall occasionally.

**Rhiannon's POV**

Honestly, I didn't mean to shy away from Joe, I really didn't. I know he would never try to hurt me, but it's a reflex I've developed. He looked confusedly at me, I just shot him an apologetic look. Things started to get quiet, and I noticed Leo gazing at me. I nodded my head in another direction, Leonie wasn't even supposed to know why I reacted like I did, she found out by accident.

_I was in the school therapists office, I hadn't requested a visit and my mother was extremely pissed off when she found out I was recommended for one. An awkward girl with glasses and clothes that looked to be a size or two small was sitting nervously in the chair, I supposed she was sent there too. _

"_Rhiannon, Leonie, I'd like you girls to come in together, stuff like this is usually easier in a group." The teacher with a horrible bee-hive hairstyle said. We both got up, and walked towards the door plastered in posters ranging from drug resistance to self confidence topics. She started with me, what a joy.  
"Rhiannon, it's come to my attention that you haven't been following your schoolwork diligently, you're failing almost every class. And," the teacher paused and cleared her throat, before lowering the volume of her voice, "you don't always look to be in the best of physical state." The teacher said, glancing at my arms. "Tell me, is everything alright at home? Don't worry sweetie, this is completely confidential, and won't tell anyone unless you'd like me too." I just looked down at the floor, and nodded ever so slightly._

"_Rhiannon, has your mother ever hit you?" The teacher asked, concern overtaking her face._

"_Yes, she does." I barely mumbled, and the teacher probably couldn't hear my answer._

_The teacher just nodded, and moved onto Leonie, who'd remained quiet the whole time._

"_Leonie, is everything alright? Are your parents managing fine?" The teacher asked, still concerned._

"_Well, mum and dad aren't speaking," was all she said._

"_Since your brother left, have they been taking adequate care of you? Fitting clothes," she paused and glanced at Leonie's attire, "and a proper meal?" the 'therapist' asked._

_Leonie didn't answer, she didn't acknowledge the teacher's question._

"_Leonie?" the teacher tried again._

_She just looked up, cheeks redder than a cherry._

"_I see," was all the teacher said, and then dismissed us._

_Leonie and I didn't talk, didn't have some magical bond, and basically forgot about each other after the meeting._

"Why so jumpy, Rhiannon?" Nick asked, his eyebrows raised. Leonie brought her elbow back until it forcefully made contact with his mid section. He huffed, and sputtered as the wind was knocked out of him. He gave her a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for' look, she just shrugged and looked the other direction. I couldn't help but laugh, thought it came out as more of a snort.

**Nick's POV**

When I asked what was wrong with Rhiannon, Leo sent me the biggest jab I'd ever received, even wrestling with my brothers. She just shrugged when I tried to see what she did it for, and I knew me and Joe were missing something. I walked past Joe, hitting the back of his head as I walked by, and when he turned around to see what it was I motioned for him to follow me. I guess he caught on, (for once, it seems like he has a brain) and got up to follow me.

"'Scuse us, ladies," Joe said, winking at the both of them. Rhiannon smirked a little, while Leonie just rolled her eyes. The girls both sat on the couch, and talked for a little bit while we went off.

"Man, what the heck was up with that? It didn't look like you nudged her that hard or anything," I asked, hoping he had an explanation.

"I don't know? She just kind of flinched away, I was just trying to nudge her, "but what about your girl, she just—" I cut him off

"She's not my girl!" I argued, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, whatever," Joe said, smirking, "but _Leonie,_" he put an emphasis on it, "knew what was going on. Did you see the way she looked at Rhi?"

"I noticed that!" I said clutching my abdomen area, while Joe tried to stifle the laughter he wanted to send at me.

"Yeah, your girl's got a pretty good arm." Joe said, while I tried to ignore the 'Your girl'.


	4. Secrets

**Laken's POV**

I hated this, what was wrong with me? Why was I freaking out before a date? Guys were nothing to me, and I knew it wasn't just because of his 'celebrity status.' I couldn't decide on an outfit, what happened to my usual tank top and jeans, that wasn't enough. I tried a look, too dressy. In the end, I decided on a curve hugging 'peace' tea, and a jean skirt; this was alright right? I did my makeup, straightened my hair, and must've looked in the mirror at least sixteen times. Then the doorbell rang, and I looked to see Kevin Jonas standing there, practically gleaming. He extended his hand, I placed my palm in it and he 'escorted' me to the car. It was comfortable, and not the fancy kind of car I expected. He drove a Range Rover, a simple yet spacious vehicle.

"So where were you thinking of going?" he asked me. He kept glancing at me, when his eyes should have been on the road.

"You ask me out, set a time and everything, but you have no idea where we're going?" I mused, wondering if I could make him squirm. He didn't seem phased.

"I thought you liked your dignity?" He retorted, rolling his eyes. How come he had an answer to all my shots?

"I thought guys liked to call the shots?" I said.

"I thought girls liked to defer from the classics," he suggested.

"I thought guys liked to stick to the classics," I challenged.

"I think I'm out of comebacks," was apparently all he could muster. I just smiled, content that I had won our little battle.

"Look, I know this is kind of lame, but do you want to go to an arcade so I can whoop your ass at whatever we try?" It was the only thing I could think of, but he seemed to go for it.

"Whatever you'd like, miss high and mighty. But I'd step off your high horse for a second, I'm not easily beaten" he joked, but I glared at him none-the-less.

So after twenty dollars and mutual wins, we called it a tie, but I'm still pretty confident that I beat him, but sparing him the embarrassment you know. I began to pull out my wallet.

"You're out of you're freaking mind if you think I'm letting you pay for that," he grabbed my hand, a stern look on his face. I didn't know what was happening, but my stomach starting doing flips when he touched me. Mesmerized almost, I put away my wallet.

"Okay but next time, I'm paying!" I had to get my say.

"So that means there'll be a next time?" He questioned, winking at me.

"Most definitely, kind sir." I smiled.

**Kevin's POV**

I think she was flirting with me? It's so hard to tell with a girl like her though, I'm so used to them being a little bit easier to please. I kind of like the back and forth thing though, it keeps it interesting. Most girls would probably change there opinion, just so it matched mine, I hate that! I drove to her house, reluctantly.

I pulled into her driveway, and we both just sat there for a little bit, not talking. I would glance at Laken occasionally, and she'd be biting her lip with a confused look on her face. After the third time I glanced, and she still wore the same expression I was about to question her on it, when she spoke up.

"I had a really, really great time tonight, Kev." She just smiled, radiantly.

"Me too, next time I'll own your ass." I winked at her.

And before I knew what happened, she leaned across the seat and pecked me on the cheek. Then she just ran out of the car blushing, and into her house. All I could do was sigh contentedly, I should probably get back to the concert room before my brothers leave without me. The concert ended at seven, I'd been gone at least three hours, from when I left the venue to the end of our dramatically short date..

**Chapter Four**

**Nick's POV**

Rhi had left a couple of hours ago, around ten. She was freaking out though, after she looked at the clock.

"I needed to be home by nine! My mother is going to murder me," there was a tone of panic to her voice. Leo's eyes got wide and she walked over towards Rhi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hun, I could come with you if you'd like? Maybe it'd be easier?" Leo asked sympathetically, but Rhi just shook her head.

"She'd think I was making excuses," Rhi made a face that looked helpless, but snapped out of it.

Leo nodded, and gave Rhi a thumbs up sign, then she came over towards me. She sunk down onto the couch next to me, laid her head on my shoulder, and sighed. She looked up at me, and I could see concern in her eyes, that didn't stop the goosebumps forming on my hands though. I cared, I really did but I couldn't control my body!

Just then, Frankie walked in, and spotted Joe in an armchair watching me and Leonie smugly, and he ran over to plop on top of him. Then he looked towards us, snuggled together, and decided he'd impose (thanks a lot, Frank the tank). He came over and sat in Leonie's lap, while her face instantly brightened up.

"Hey Nick, how come your cheeks are all red?" Frankie asked, curiosity painting his face. That just made them redder, while Joe began to laugh hysterically. I glared at him, ready to rip his face off, but keeping my head turned away from Leonie, who lifted her head up off my shoulder like she had forgotten it was there.

"Hey Frank the Tank, come over here," Joe said, his index finger pointing towards himself. Joe started whispering in his ear.

"That's why his cheeks are red? Your cheeks turn red when you like someone?" He questioned, clearly interested. I wanted to kill Joe, and my cheeks were now burning. I pulled away from Leonie a little bit and put myself in a more composed position.

"Sorry, little brothers are such a pain," I mumbled, anger building up inside.

Then her attitude changed, and she hung her head low.

"Um, yeah," she said quietly, "do you maybe have a bathroom?" Her voice was very quiet, and forced. Had my brother's little outburst really made her that uncomfortable? I pointed towards a door in the back of the room, and watched as she got up. I thought I could see a tear or two running down her cheeks, but played it off as a trick of the light, concerned still.

That's when Kevin walked in, smiling.

"Hey guys, I had the best day." he said.


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hey readers, this chapter is a little bit intense in Leonie's view. Ages and time frames weren't carefully considered, so if anything is sketchy there I apologize. I think I might switch this to Cinderella Story, though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kevin's POV**

Did someone die in here or something? Why was everyone so depressed? I looked at Nick, who was looking towards the bathroom, guilt staining his face. If Nick had done something in the bathroom that he had to be guilty about, I made damn sure I wouldn't be going in there any time soon. But then it opened, and this positively stunning girl walked out, her face red and splotchy but a smile painted on nonetheless. She had nothing on Laken though, I just couldn't get over my date's ravishing beauty. How cheesy was that? Joe, Nick too probably, would never let me forget it if they'd hurt me thinking like that.

"Um, I should probably get going," she smiled blankly, and realized I was in the room. "Oh, hey Kevin. I'm Leonie, sorry to leave as you're walking in." I just nodded at her, something was obviously on her mind. She looked mature though, I guessed she was Joe's rather than Nick's, oh god I was talking about girls like they were objects again.

"It was cool meeting you all," she smiled at all of us, and I saw her look at Nick for just a second longer but he was avoiding her gaze. It was just like Nick to fall for all of Joe's catches. The door of the backstage room closed, and immediately I went to congratulate Joe.

"Nice score man," I said, eyebrows raised.

"Well Kev, that," he paused, and motioned out a girl with a figure that was, I guess we could politely say, abundant in areas but only Joe would be stupid enough to actually point it out, "is all little Nicky's, and he's whipped."

The door opened again, and Leonie walked back in, her cheeks red as a fire engine. Joe looked down, he didn't know if she'd heard anything he said but she just smiled.

"I forgot my phone, I hope I wasn't disturbing anything." She smirked, and bent over to get her Iphone, while Nick averted his eyes.

Leonie was about to leave, but pivoted on her toe and made a bee line for Joe.

She crouched down to be level with his slumped figure, and her index finger pointed directly at his face.  
"You are incredibly immature!" She accused, a smug look on her face as Joe turned beat red. She couldn't help herself, she whipped out her phone and snapped a shot of his look, "Rhi'll love this," she said saving it for Rhiannon's viewing pleasure later.

Then she wordlessly left the room.

"There wasn't a shred of awkward tension in that situation," I muttered, while Nick looked at me and Joe glared. I attacked them with questions, "Who's Leonie, why was she crying, who's Rhiannon, Joe, why are you an idiot, what happened while I was gone?"

"Shit, that's a lot to answer. Let's start off with one simple question to you, Kev, where were you tonight?" Joe questioned, curiosity streaked his features.

"I met a chick, hey stop smirking, it's not like I was the only one, and her name is Laken. I met her at the store when I went to get Nick some more Redbull, so we went to an arcade and I owned her ass at everything." I was lying a little, but what would Joe or Nick care when they clearly had interesting nights of their own.

"She hot?" was obviously the first thing out of Joe's mouth.

"You seriously need to shut up," Nick shot irritably at him, who received a shocked look from Joe.

I ignored Joe, and gave them a pressing expression, waiting for my answers.

Nick decided to take on the answer boat.

"Leonie is a girl I met today, who was pissed off because her sister didn't drive her to the concert so she had to walk and missed the whole thing, she got here just as lock down was ending. I don't know why she was crying, I think it had something to do with Frankie's outburst of _my _emotion, or something about brothers in general I guess. Rhiannon is some chick that Joe met--" he was cut off by Joe.

"Insanely beautiful, voice of an angel type girl!" He interrupted.

"Yeah, what Joe said," Nick said, clearly uninterested, "As for your next question, honestly I don't know where his genes got screwed up. And lastly, a lot."

"Rhi is like, sensitive or whatever. I went to nudge her and she went ape shit man, all yelping and shit. And then Leonie was looking all Mrs. Brady on her, so there's obviously something going on there. And Leo and Rhi knew each other from somewhere, but they didn't say the place." Joe finally showed some partake in the conversation, glad that it had gone back to his girl.

**Leonie's POV**

I felt totally bad leaving Nick wondering, but he didn't know I'd slipped my number into his phone while I said I wanted to hear his ringtones. He probably thought my unorthodox outburst was because of what Frankie said, but I'd been holding in emotions about my brother for so long that I had to cry. My brother died, you see, he was only seven and little Frankie reminded me so much of him. I couldn't bare to believe that Nick didn't fully appreciate his little bro. I allowed myself to be swept away by emotion, and couldn't break down like that in front of boys I barely knew. And now, I can't help but remember the day of my brother's death.

_My mom told us we weren't allowed to go near the dilapidated shed, it could collapse at any minute. We were both young, me being thirteen and him only seven, and playing around outside. I was getting bored of watching him race cars, so I decided we'd make an interesting little game. I told him I wanted to play Bloody Mary. He looked scared then, and his face grew to horror at my next statement._

"_You need to go into the shed, spin around three times, and say "Bloody Mary" three times." I said._

_He looked mortified, but wouldn't back down from a challenge. So he walked in and began the ritual I'd explained, but chickened out just in case anything really showed up. I told him he had to finish it, so I held the door shut while he banged furiously on it on the verge of tears. I was laughing, thinking I was scaring my little brother to death... I hadn't intended to mean it literally._

"_Leonie, let me out!" His voice cried, horror setting in. He kept banging on the door, and I heard the shed start to creak. His banging had jogged it out of the state that was keeping it standing, and it began to wobble. I let go of the door and screamed for him to come out of there but it was too late, the shed fell down on top of him and he was crushed under its weight._

I was now crying, I hadn't told anyone that I had such a big part in his death, not even my parents knew the situation. I couldn't tell anyone that me refusing to let him out was going to end it all. I cried myself to sleep, and woke the next morning with the familiar look of puffy red eyes and splotchy cheeks. My phone was vibrating on the nightstand, and I had a new text.

From: Nick J.

433-555-1212

found a random number in phone,

know who it belongs 2? ;-)

I smiled, and decided to leave the text unanswered for now.


	6. Pain

**Joe's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and Nick was already out of bed with his phone in hand. He was laughing at something, what an idiot, it's too early for laughter. Or any kind of emotion, except of course annoyance if he didn't shut the hell up.

"Leonie put her number in my phone, somehow while I didn't see," he smiled, too giddy for morning.

"Intriguing, now go back to bed Romeo." I groaned, seeing he wasn't going to comply and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. "What got you up all bright and early?" I asked, half expecting the answer to have to do with Leonie.

"Yesterday Leonie mentioned she's a morning person, and that she loves to get up and go for runs or go to the gym in the morning." I finally noticed his gym outfit, sweatpants with a white stripe down the side of each and a plain gray long sleeved shirt.

"I see, and you thought you could really pull it off and make it look like you just happened to be meeting her?" I laughed, he was so lame with the ladies.

"No, I was planning on asking her first, obviously." He smirked at me, when did he get all this confidence, and this snarky attitude was pissing me off too.

"I have quotes from you saying something about being shy with chicks, when'd that all change?" I asked.

"Things change bro, try and keep up." That just pissed me off.

"Watch your ego, Fromeo." I felt stupid as soon as I said it, hair insults didn't work when I was being serious. He rolled his eyes at me and left, but forgot his phone. I was annoyed at him for being such a hot shot, so I picked up his phone and scrolled down to Leonie's name. Just when I was about to pull up a text message, he had an incoming one from her.

From: Leo

433-555-7878

mystery, innit? ;-)

wanna come 4 a run with me?

I decided to have a little fun, he ruined my sleep, I'll ruin his petty plan. Something was provoking my evil tonight, I don't know what though. I figured it's best not to challenge it. I hit the reply button.

**Leonie's POV**

From: Nick J.

433-555-1212

nope, not rlly.

Not with you, im going 4 1 by myself tho.

What the hell was up with that text? He could have made up an excuse or something, that was straight up rude. I threw my phone down on my bed, getting into my track suit before responding. I didn't dress nice, knowing I'd be with Nick. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, wore a pair of boxer shorts my ex had given me, and threw on a hoodie. I was far from presentable, but I didn't give a shit right now. I glared at the phone, figuring I'd have to respond eventually.

**Nick's POV**

I went back to my room, I'd forgotten the phone. Joe had it in his hand, with a sly smile on his face. I snatched it from his hand, it said Text Message Sent.

"What the hell did you send?" I interrogated, pissed.

"Oh, nothing." He just kept that smug smile on his face the whole time.

From: Leo

433-555-7878

wth? Screw you.

:O

"Idiot," was all I had the time to say, as I set off to find Leonie.

**Kevin's POV**

Was it too soon to call Laken? I was freaking out here, would she think I was weird if I was all over her after our first date? I dialed her number a few times, I just didn't have the courage to press send. I decided I just needed to gain an ounce of courage, so I dialed her number, taking extra amounts of time on each number key. I was about to press send when it rang, and by fate, it was Laken's number calling. "Hey Kev, I don't mean to sound forward or anything but would you want to go to dinner tonight? I figure you need something redeeming, there's not much you can fail miserably at while at dinner," she was being sly, as usual. She almost seemed nervous though, did that mean she actually had feelings for me?

"Uh, sure," that's all I said, and regretted it instantly.

"Um, Kevin, no one's forcing you. If you don't want to come, all you have to do is--"

I cut her off, "I want to come, Laken, in fact why don't you come a little earlier and hang out with me and my brothers? We have a little lounge at the concert venue last night, you know where it was?" I asked.

"How couldn't I? It's what blocked my way trying to get in and out of that store," she practically snorted, as if it was obvious.

"Cool, see you in a couple."

We had a weeks beak from tour, for which I was grateful. It just meant more time with the girls, hell yeah. Bored, and anxious for my date, I went to go figure out what Joe and Nick were doing to pass the time. I got there and Nick shoved past me out of the room, mumbling something about killing Joe. My little brother was sitting on the bed, his face was twinged with guilt but overcome by the sly smile he was wearing.

I rolled my eyes, "What'd you do?" I disregarded that though, "Let's go the venue lounge."

**Laken's POV**

Chilling with his brothers seemed so much easier than one on one with Kevin, so I dressed casual. Denim skinnies, a pale yellow tank top, and flats of the same color. I chose an over-size white purse though, shoving a chic dress and formal heals into it, for later. Makeup was done, hair perfect, I hopped into my little Camry, and set off en route the venue lounge.

Once arrived, only Joe and Kevin were there.  
"Uh, hey?" I knocked, opening the door at the same time. Kevin perked up when he saw me, which was reciprocal. We just smiled at each other for a second, until I heard Joe gag that is.

"So this must be Laken?" He stared me up and down, and it was a little bit uncomfortable after a while. He nodded his head, he seemed to approve for Kevin. Uh, yay?

Kevin performed a little introduction between me and Joe, and then we sat down and exchanged some small talk. Then Nick, and a girl walked in.

She seemed to be walking a little faster, eager eyes darting towards Joe, lips pursed.

"Keep your revenge to yourself," she muttered, not wanting to start a conflict. He raised his eyebrows innocently, he wasn't bad looking at all but Kevin made my stomach flip.

Nick followed her, then noticed us and introduced his partner. She seemed nice, regardless of her first impression.

"Hey Laken, feel like doing a webcast?" he asked me, he seemed into whatever he was planning.

"I'm up for anything!" I giggled, and left out the 'as long as I'm with you.'

He started up the webcam and gave the fans his usual greeting. I was surprised at how many fans there were, considering it was unannounced. We started goofing off, making kissing faces, and talking about random crap.

Then the comments started pouring in, some said we looked cute together. Others said they loved Kevin, a few had responses relevant to the chatter, and most were rude.

"Ew, he could do so much better, like me."

"Where'd he pick up the whale?"

Everything they were saying was hurtful, but I just kept smiling. I would not let that get to me, or more I wouldn't show him that it got to me. He shut the web cam immediately, and turned to face me.

"Laken, they're so wrong. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He smiled, and I tried to put on my best act.

**Joe's POV**

Nick and Leonie were making kissy faces on the couch, Kevin and Laken were goofing off in front of the webcam, and I was sickeningly watching it all with a disgusted face. I don't think I would have cared much if I had Rhiannon with me, even though we wouldn't be all googley eyed.

_Wrapped around your finger, always in my mi--_

"Hello?" I picked up my phone mid-ring.

"Um, Joe, could you come get me?" It was Rhiannon, but her voice was strained and quiet.

"Sure Rhi, where are you?" I was concerned now.

She told me the address and I could hear sniffling and restrained tears through the phone, I knew something big was up.

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Rhiannon. I'm going to pick her up," I announced quickly.

"Joe!" Leonie said my name, and pulled me aside with Nick watching like a hawk, it annoyed me.

"Look, Joe, when you find her, don't ask too many questions unless she's willing to answer, alright? Rhi's had a little bit of a crazy life." I tried to heed Leonie's warning, but there was too much on my mind.

Finally, I pulled up to see Rhiannon huddled against a building clutching herself into a small ball. She didn't look right, apart from her location and position. Her usually tingling aura was dull, almost depressing. I jumped out of my car, and slammed the door shut, as I knelt on the paved sidewalk.

She looked up at me, wordlessly, she didn't have to say anything. Her face was covered in bruises, as well as her arms. I couldn't say anything, and when I wanted to I held back the urge. I just wrapped my arms around her, lightly cradling her as not to hurt her any further.

She stood up, and I followed her movement, while she limped towards my car. I made to help her, but she put up a hand and did it on her own. Even in a serious situation, she felt the need to show her independence, that's a tough chick.

"Joe, I don't want to go back home." She looked at me, terrified.

I nodded and gave her shoulder the lightest of reassuring squeezes, I'd never been in this situation before.


	7. Reform

**Sorry if the events in this chapter, or previous ones, upset or offend anybody. They can be a little bit graphic at times, and that's just my style of writing. Though if you have any pointers or suggestions, feel free to tell me so. I love reading your guys' reactions, (and reviews, hint hint ;)**

**Rhiannon's POV**

I think right now I pretty much owe my life to Joe Jonas, and that's not an uncommon statement. Though in the eyes of most girls, it would be because 'without the Jonas Brothers, I'd die!'. But I meant this in a serious way, I couldn't go back to my house and if I hadn't found that pay phone and called Joe I never would have been able to get help from someone. I guess I was even more thankful that he wasn't so weirded out by me that he wouldn't speak to me. Last night, my mother was pissed when I'd gotten home late.

"_Rhiannon Jane, what the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to be home by nine and you come in a hour later?" She was furious, and I could smell the alcohol on her breath._

"_I'm sorry mom, I really am. Have you eaten dinner, I could make you something?" I was at a loss for words, she could be somewhat reasonable when she wasn't under the influence but she was a hard drinker, though her immunity was next to none._

"_Don't you play that game with me, you idiot. Now get over here," she was snarling, her eyes losing and regaining focus. I reluctantly walked over towards her, body tense and awaiting any sudden blows. She lifted her hand and attempted to smack me across the face, but her hand narrowly missed my cheek as her aim was obscured. That infuriated her more than anything. She screamed with fury, as if it was my fault. _

"_You worthless piece of shit." she slurred._

_Then she picked up the telephone and threw it at me, but as I tried to dodge and jump down my forehead came in contact with the coffee table leaving an attractive little cut on my head. My mother laughed, she was a pain but when fueled by alcohol she became downright horrible. _

_She walked over to me, and shook me while screaming words I couldn't understand, her fingers were so tightly gripped around my arms that I could see the white forming around them as my circulation was having trouble. All this time, I was crying but my tears only seemed to fuel her vodka induced frenzy. When she stopped shaking me, she forcefully pushed me back as I struggled to regain balance, but failed and smashed backwards into the television which was pulled from the wall. There was no sense of understanding in my mother's eyes, vile anger was all I saw._

"_Fix that damn television, and stop crying. I hardly even touched you," I just nodded while trying to restrain tears hoping it was over for tonight. _

_That was when I left, as soon as my mother had scrambled up the stairs. I didn't take anything except what was on me: my clothes and my cell phone. I just ran, legs and arms aching from more than running pains. Something else was hurt too, my pride. _

Joe watched me the whole time I reminisced, nervously. I could tell he was afraid to talk to me, like maybe when you meet a blind person and you think it's in some way rude to ask, 'So were you always--' you'd stutter, afraid to say the word, when they'd step in for you. 'Blind, you can say it. It's not like I'm not aware of it.' I didn't want him to feel awkward, but something really serious had just happened.

"Joe, look I know you want to ask, so go ahead," I said.

I watched his mouth open and close, as if trying to word whatever was on his mind correctly.

"So that's why?" it's all he said.

"Why what? Why I'm shy, why I'm bruised?" I had no idea what he was asking, the question was much too open.

"No, I mean why you freaked out. You know, when it comes to any physical contact?" He didn't want to point out how easily scared I got, I guess he was being polite. But he did make a nudging motion with his body, not actually nudging me, as if to help understood what I meant.

"Well yeah. You see, my mother is an alcoholic. That's not too hard to guess but, she is. And when she drinks she gets a little bit violent, and even though her aim is usually off it doesn't lessen any impacts." I pointed to a bruise on my arm, "Arm, meet telephone." And then the cut on my head, "forehead, meet coffee table."

He just gasped from time to time, I had no idea what was running through his mind though. He seemed in some trance, what a perfect time to lose Joe Jonas. I snapped my fingers, and his mind came back into play while he stared at me. He pulled over, and before I could protest, he began what was on his mind.

"Look, Rhiannon. How come you dealt with it for so long? How come you didn't run out before, or tell anyone?" I guess I was expecting him to say that eventually.

"Because I've never really trusted anyone. I guess it's just like the world was full of people you couldn't trust, and that everyone would hurt you in the end. For some reason Joe, I don't feel that around you. I guess I just decided to act on it now, and try to get away. I know eventually I'm going to have to face my mother, I can't just leave and not come back, but for right now, everything feels right." It was true, even looking down at my bruised arms and seeing my discolored forehead in the mirror, things looked okay.

"I have one more question," I could see his face burning with curiosity, "Where'd Leonie come into play with all that? How come she knew, or something?"

I dreaded that, I totally forgot about it too. "Well, Leonie and I were unwillfully in a meeting with the school psychologist together, where she wanted to talk to both of us about our 'problems.' She basically found out that my mother was a drunken psychopath, and Leonie just happened to be listening to it all while waiting for her turn to speak."

"Oh," he looked disappointed, he probably thought we had some interesting story that he could vamp up and amaze his brothers with. Then his head jerked up a little, and his eyes narrowed. "Hey Rhi?"

"Hm?" I responded curiously.

"What was Leonie doing at the meeting?" Shit! Red alerts started going off in my head, I don't think Leonie told anyone about her brother dying, nor did she want the pity from it.

"I, well you see, she," I sighed, and quit stuttering, "I can't tell you, Joe."

Great, now he probably thinks Leonie is some psycho killer. I knew I couldn't say anything until I had her approval.

He stopped asking questions, and just drove me to the venue where everyone else was.

**Kevin's POV**

Joe had taken off in search of Rhiannon, Leonie and Nick were on the couch talking about mimes, and Laken was... actually, I don't know where Laken is. I looked around the room for her and spotted her over by the computer, scrolling. Oh no, she's not looking through those comments again, she wouldn't be. I walked towards her and sure enough she was scrolling through the comments. When she saw me walk over, her sulky attitude changed and she threw on a smile, even a snort here and there.

"Laken, c'mon, stop looking at all that shit," I was begging her, I didn't want her confidence ruined.

"It's quite humorous actually," she shot right back, ready for an infamous face down.

"The writers are just jealous," I tried to reason with her.

"Kev, I don't care about the comments!" I could see in her eyes that she was totally lying.

"Yes you do! Just, I'll delete them all or whatever," this was usually an admirable quality of hers, but not today.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I FUCKING DON'T"

"C'mon Laken, be reasonable."

"I'm being reasonable, now back off." She shoved me out of the way and sat down on the couch, breaking up Leonie and Nicks 'fascinating' conversation about carrots and eyesight or something.

**Laken's POV**

"Hi," Wow, what an introduction that was. Nice going Laken.

"Hey, Laken right," Nick said, motioning towards Kevin for a reason I didn't know.

"Yep," What was wrong with me, where was my confidence? Oh yeah, I know where. It's sucked into the minds of all those arrogant snobs, why were they taking such a toll on me?

"So Kevin tells me you're this god at Guitar Hero? Think you can live up to the game at Singstar? I saw this place down the street and if we can do it, we'll totally become some chick band and upstage them Jonas Brothers there." Leonie said pointed towards Nick, trying to make conversation. I smiled, and nodded.

"Boy, I'm hungry," was her next attempt. That, unlike her previous attempt, perked me up.


	8. Changes

**A lot of this chapter will be written in Laken's POV, considering a lot of it focuses on her issues. **

So we all got up and ready to go, Leonie inviting Kevin which I cursed. I didn't feel like talking to him, the reason I told myself was because he was being unreasonable. The real reason? I felt guilty for snapping at him, but at least it didn't make me look mushy. Leonie sat in the passengers seat, while I drove. She had almost persuaded me to let Kevin sit there, but my ground stood, she retreated. The car ride was mostly silent, other than Leonie humming to the radio station. She was giving me looks too.

"Stop, Leo! They're not working," I didn't want to get pissed off at Leonie, but I had this problem when people cared too much. It felt like they though I couldn't fend for myself.

"Stop what?" She gave me an innocent glance, while I glared half-heartedly. I wasn't mad, just frustrated in general. We pulled up to the restaurant, Ruby Tuesdays, sweet! I smiled, was it unhealthy that food cheered me up?

"Pleased?" Leonie smirked, how'd she know that this would cheer me up?

"Obviously, Tuesdays is only my favorite restaurant," I started towards the door, excited. We all sat down to order, and I stared at the menu, contemplating. Something was tugging at me though, my appetite was rapidly decreasing, almost depleting entirely. The waiter then came over, she was young and I assumed a new worker. She stared at us for a bit, I felt awkward and even with Kevin and Nick in their disguises, I felt like our cover was blown. I'd recognized Kevin, after all. Her gaze turned to a warm smile when she looked at Kevin or Nick, but a suspicious stare at Leonie. Then she turned to me, her gaze (or should I say glare?) was intense.

"So you're," she spat the next word, "Laken." Her gaze only intensified, as I stood confusedly.

"Um, yes, that's me. Are you planning on taking our order?" I was getting pissed off, if I hated just this, I couldn't imagine how Nick and Kevin felt.

"Whatever," her gaze softened, "What would you all like?"

Then it hit me, she had seen the webcast. And from the looks of it, she was one of the hateful comments. I didn't want to order anything now, almost all of the mean comments said something about my weight, even though I knew that I wasn't overweight in the slightest. "And I'll just have a water," I said, after I noticed all eyes were on me.

The waitress shuffled away, quickly. Then Kevin turned to me.

"What the hell Laken, I thought you said you loved Ruby Tuesdays and were starving?" he prodded, he didn't even give me a chance to explain. I didn't have anything to explain, but the fact that he just jumped on the accusatory bandwagon like that pissed me off.

"I lost my appetite! I had a big breakfast, and could you cool down? You're acting like this is some huge deal, just keep quiet," my voice had risen now, and I knew the waitress was interestedly listening to our conversation, or more so argument.

Kevin backed off after that, he looked hurt and I sure as hell felt the wave of guilt heading my direction. Then the wave of jealousy, as the curvy waitress came back towards the table, eying Kevin with fake sincerity.

"Hun, are you alright?" The waitress attempted that atmosphere, where your waitress showers you in 'huns, and darlings'. It irked me in so many ways! What right did she have to call him hun! I know, he wasn't by boyfriend but he wasn't hers either! She handed my ice water across the table, barely acknowledging me while I refused to thank her.

I sipped on my straw, the bland taste wetting my mouth. I really did not enjoy water, the taste irritated me, but I wasn't surprised, because many things today did.

**Nick's POV**

Leonie suggested we go eat something, which I was more than glad to oblige. So we all piled into the car, awkward tension definitely existent. I sat in back, next to Kevin surprisingly, while the girls sat up front. I had my disguise, a simple hat with a pair of glasses, and so did Kevin. We were headed to Ruby Tuesdays, but I wasn't too excited. Laken had been in a mood, and it was kind of bringing down a couple of things. I liked Laken, she was a cool girl, as a friend though, but I'll tell you she wasn't hard to look at either. But I didn't get a single spark from thinking about Laken, where as Leonie made my cheeks red just thinking about her. Which apparently was happening now, because Kevin smirked at me. I heard some kind of confrontation between Laken and Leo, but I didn't press into it much.

We finally pulled up to the restaurant and got out to be seated, where some young waitress, who I prayed wasn't a fan, put on the cheesiest of smiles. I wasn't so lucky.

Then she noticed Laken, and even I could feel the hatred coming our waitress was giving off. Laken didn't seem phased though, that was a good quality of hers. She gave the ice right back, and shook off any feelings to strangle the server, I guess.

The two mumbled introductory statements, and from what I gathered, she'd seen her on Kevin's webcast. We'd been to stupid to disguise the girls, we didn't think anyone would recognize them from the webcast!

I could hear Laken's stomach grumbling, so we ordered quick. Then it was Laken's turn, and she had a distant look on her face, before we pulled her back. The waitress snickered.

"And I'll just have a water," she barely smiled, handing the waitress her menu. WHAT? Since when did Laken just want a water, she was the one all pumped about coming here. And if I'm not mistaken, I'd just heard her stomach grumble!

When Kevin interrogated her, she became defensive. I thought she was being a little bit rude, but if she was okay with being bitchy to Kevin, then I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem being the same way with me, and I don't know how I'd react. I sent Joe a text, inviting him to come out with all of us, and to bring something to disguise himself with.

**Joe's POV**

"Got a text from Nick, you up for Tuesdays?" I asked her, she had a distracted expression. She didn't seem to be focusing on anything, because I looked where she did and found nothing of interest.

"Yeah, that's fine," She was acting extremely casual.

I thought, well more so hoped, she'd be a little bit more vulnerable right now. I didn't mean to hope, but I couldn't help that I liked the feeling of being there to comfort her, and be strong for her. Any chance to just be in each other's warm embrace was one I'd take, willingly too.

"Are you okay, Rhiannon?" Although a smile was painted on her face, it didn't seem too real. She noticed me staring at her, and didn't loosen up like usual.

"You should watch the road, Joe," Shot down, again. Why was she being like this, I understood that she doesn't want to talk about her violent mother, but didn't I just save her life? Forgive me for thinking that a bit of gratitude was in order, this was nothing like those hero/damsel in distress movies.

"Uh, alright?" She just glared at me, I felt like she was going to burn a hole in my shoulder. Seriously, was she testing my patience or something, there's only so long a guy can go on feeling sorry for something he didn't do.

**A/N: I truly apologize for this chapter going pretty much nowhere, and I've decided that in attempt to spice it up, the next chapter will be in Narration POV. This means that it will be in third person, not told through the eyes of a story character. This will just be a small section. I'll be moving through months pretty quickly, having each of the Jonas' get closer to their girls so the real drama can heat up. And I promise you I'll be explaining Rhiannon's bad mood in the next chapter, or maybe I won't and I'll let it linger as a mystery. **


	9. Reveal

**A/N: Jhi is Joe/Rhiannon, Levin is Laken/Kevin, and Lick is Leonie/Nick**

**Narration POV**

A week has passed, and relationship problems have gotten pretty much nowhere progressive. Jhi still wears a solemn face, and in Rhiannon's case: defensive face. They talk, they put on a laughing expression sure, but things aren't how they once were. Whenever Joe tries to see inside, Rhi shuts him out and pushes him away. He's beginning to grow tired of being rejected, but only time can tell if this affects anything in their relationship.

Levin has been facing problems of their own, most of them revolving around Laken. Kevin knows he can't give up on her, but she's being complicated these days. She's always had an air of stubbornness, but it's gotten out of control. Her once fashionable style has turned to baggy t-shirts and sweatpants, her complexion has gotten paler, and that's saying nothing of her behavior. She is irritable, extremely, whilst her eating habits have changed. She refuses to eat with the Jonas' or her girlfriends, but they haven't questioned that.

And lastly, Lick. Now, our perfect little couple has been sensing some animosity, merely because of a new face that seems to be looming quite a lot. She's become friendly with all three Jonas' throughout the week that they've been struggling with romance, but has taken a bit of an extra liking to little Nicky. She was a charming girl, her looks peeking average and Nick found himself being attracted to her. He ignored the warning glances Kevin and Joe had been sending him, and refused to lay his feelings away. If Leonie wasn't going to make a move, then why couldn't he make one? Only, on our new little lady. And lastly, the tour has been put off a week due to atrocious weather in the next tour destination, that means more time for drama to unfold.

**Nick's POV**

You know what sucks about being male? Not being female. Girls get all this easy shit, because guys are supposed to handle all the relationship moves. We ask out, we propose, sure a while later they lug around the weight of two for nine months, but that's nothing considering my purity ring restricts that from happening anytime soon. Anyway, we're all at the venue lounge. It's become pretty much a regular hang out spot for us all. Back to the real dilemma though, Charlotte. Her name just sent shivers up my spine, which I know I'd get murdered for. She was our managers niece, and had shown up at the studio with him one day, she like myself was fifteen. We'd hung around a lot, even sometimes with Leonie, but she's never suspected anything as far as I know.

Charlotte would send me smiles, a lot, and I was finding it hard not to fall for her. She was flirting openly whenever Leonie wasn't around, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't being 'seduced' by it. But then again, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Leonie because we weren't officially dating, right? There was no restriction to me dating Charlotte, not that I had even thought that far.

The three girls had gotten a lot closer throughout the week, they'd only talk about real things to each other. Except for Laken, she kept quiet and only gave her opinion when she couldn't resist, I was worried about her; but knew she wouldn't want me to impose.

"Hey Char?" I couldn't believe what I was about to do, or how I was actually doing it.

"Hm?" She smiled, and I was reminded again why I fell for her. Her bright and smiley attitude, her charm, grace, and beauty, and lastly but kind of weird... her smell. She always smelt fruity and fresh, not that Leonie smelt bad, Leonie didn't have a smell at all.

"Look," Uh-oh, I knew the rambling was on its way, "I know we've only known each other for about a week, and it's too soon to assume anything. I was wondering though, would you maybe want to come to dinner with me? If you don't want to, that's totally cool 'cause I don't want to like put you on the spot or anything." I knew I was blushing, stupid bodily functions. She didn't say anything at first, which kind of ruined it. Had I asked her too soon? Stupid as this sounds, I wish I had asked Kevin or Joe... okay Kevin, about doing this first. Then her expression changed, and she smiled.

"I'd love to, actually I'd been planning on asking you but I wasn't sure what you and Leonie were," I could see her face was lit up, and I was sure as hell glad that I made it that way.

"What we were?"

"You know, as in a couple or just friends.." she trailed off, as if talking about Leonie would make me forget plans with her, and run to Leo.

"We're just friends, I think she's even had her eye on Joe," that was entirely untrue, but from what I'd gathered about the opposite sex, she wouldn't rest assured if I only told her me and Leonie were just friends.

"Oh, well that's good," her face started to get really red, for a reason I didn't know, and then I did. She leaned across the seat, and kissed me square on the lips. I was a little bit stunned by how forward she was being, but I played along with it. She wasn't a bad kisser, I just hoped I was up to par. The mood didn't change, and the kiss didn't grow more intense. It just felt nice as it went on.

**Leonie's POV**

"Rhi, I don't know what to do," I attacked her, with a sad look on my face.

"What's wrong, Leo?" she seemed concerned, I guess it wasn't normal for me to wear a disappointed frown.

"Nick, what am I supposed to do about him? We've been flirting like idiots, but I don't know how to take it to the next step. But lately though? We've gotten more distant, and it's killing me because he probably thinks I don't want to be near him,"

"Calm down, Leo. We all can see that Nick likes you, you should go like... ask him to dinner or something," her voice was reassuring, so I took Rhiannon's word for it. Big mistake.

So I got up, and walked outside, and set off in search for Nick. I heard two voices coming from up in front of the building, probably on the bench that decorated the front lawn. Then the voices became silent, so I thought a bit of investigating was in order. I wish I had never thought that, because the reason the voices ended pretty much caused my heart to break. Nick and that new girl, the pretty one who I'd felt intimidated by; Charlotte, were making out on the bench. Unfortunately, I'd gotten a little too close because Nick's head jerked up and then he saw me.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything!" I could tell my voice was cracking, but at least I hadn't burst into tears in front of him, maybe my cover wasn't blown. I could play the cracked voice off as shock, or guilt for walking in on them.

Nick just stared at me, I kind of wish he would say something. Charlotte wouldn't look at me, which I didn't get, I don't think I'd been that obvious with my feelings for him in front of her. I didn't know what to do, so I turned on my heel and ran out of there. The tears started pouring out by the time I reached Rhi, who was waiting with open arms when she saw me through the door. Laken was by her too, looking at me with a motherly expression on her face.

I practically jumped into both of their arms, my eyes were red and blurred by my tears. My breathing was labored, as all my sobs had worn me out. Why was I so hurt? I had just started to develop a crush on Nick, it was practically nothing.. right?

"What's wrong?" Their concerned voices rung out in unison.

"Sweetie, you don't need Nick. He probably just doesn't want a love interest right now, hun you just need to wait a little," Rhiannon said, boy was she off.

"Yeah, he probably doesn't want a love interest. That's why he was macking on that Charlotte girl," I was barely able to get out, as I was overcome by sniffles and sobs. Their eyes got wide.

"I knew I hated that skank! What a slut, it's obvious that you like Nick, bitch'd have to be blind not to see that!" it was Laken's turn to speak. She was mad, definitely fired up. But the mad fire in her eyes wasn't there, or more the flame was very dim. Something was wrong with Laken, and it was really concerning me.

"Leo, you want us to take you out for some double fudge ice cream or something?" Rhiannon had the cure packed down, plus I think she was in the mood for some Rocky Road.

"Depends, can I get extra hot fudge?" I said, winking at her. She smiled, glad I was feeling a little bit better, and we all walked out the front door to get our ice cream. Joe caught up with us, and I noticed Rhiannon tense up a little. I didn't get that, what happened between them?

"Where're you guys going?" He was trying to look at all of us, but his gaze was mostly focused on Rhi.

"We're going to get some ice cream, thanks to your idiot of a brother! Little Nicky isn't as bad with the ladies as you thought, Joseph," Laken snarled at him, I almost had to laugh.

"Woah there Laken, I'm not mad at Nick!" I lied, I was furious at him. "And don't bite Joe's head off, he didn't do anything wrong!"

Rhiannon snorted at that, but made a pretty good attempt at covering it up. That meant I was indeed missing something. Joe just gave us all weird stares as we went to get in the car. But I ignored it as we all drove down to the ice cream parlor. We pulled in and a distant look hit Laken's face, she shook her head and nodded a few times, as if trying to decide something. When we were inside, Rhiannon and I placed our orders. We waited on Laken, but were stunned at her answer.

"Guys, I don't want anything. I'm just not in the ice cream mood, sorry," she looked down, avoiding our eyes. Uh, no ice cream? Laken, you feeling okay...

I was concerned now, whenever we'd eaten throughout the week she'd said she hadn't wanted anything. I knew she had to have eaten something though, otherwise she'd be under serious hospitalization. So, we decided to confront her, much to her dismay.

"Laken, you need to tell us what's up. Why aren't you eating anything with us, are you afraid to eat in front of others or something? That's not a good quality to have, what about dinner dates?" I started off immediately.

"I'm fine eating in front of others, Leonie," she snapped right back. I grabbed her wrists and dragged her to a corner of the store, Rhiannon followed suit.

"Laken, we know something is up. Just tell us!" Rhiannon prodded, demandingly.

"WILL YOU GUYS CHILL? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME. I'M JUST NOT HUNG--" her voice cut off when her breathing became labored, and she clutched her hands around her throat.

"I can't breathe," she managed to sputter out, and practically collapsed on top of me.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!" Rhiannon screamed, while I shook Laken lightly and frantically trying to get her to stabilize herself. An employee called the emergency number and we heard sirens flashing up moments later, when a man with a stretcher and an oxygen mask ran over to us. They strapped a barely conscious Laken to the stretcher and shuffled her out the door. Rhiannon and I followed, scared for Laken's life because we had no clue what was going on with her. We ran to Laken's car where Rhiannon took the wheel and sped off after them, thanking god that she had her license on her. I pulled out my phone and texted Kevin.

**Kevin's POV**

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see Leonie's name on the screen. I flipped it open and read her text.

From: Leo

433-555-7878

Kev, Lakens in hospital get over here.

The rest of the text included the address and name of the hospital, so I ran to the other room to tell Nick and Joe.

"Guys, something's wrong with Laken. I got a text from Leonie that said she's in the hospital, I'm going to go," I went to run out of the room, but heard footsteps behind me.

"We're coming," they said in unison, Charlotte trailing behind Nick. We all piled into the car, and I drove like a madman to the hospital that Leonie told me. Once I parked the car we all ran to the receptionists desk, where she told us Laken's room. Then we met up with a security guard.

"Where're you headed?" he questioned, stern look painting his face.

"To see a patient, she was just brought here," I answered, slightly perturbed at the hold-up.

"Are you family?" he straighted up, I could see he was not going to let us in, but thank the lord that Leonie and Rhiannon came running down the hallway towards us.

"They're with us! We're her sisters," she barely gave the guard any mind, as they pulled us down the hallway to Laken's room. She was laying on the bed, hooked up to an oxygen mask. She was asleep, and it killed me to see Laken lying on a hospital bed. She'd never looked so helpless before, I was freaking out.

"Leonie, what happened?" I was on the verge of shaking her for answers.

"We were getting ice cream, and she told us she didn't want any. So we questioned her and she started to get mad, then she just said she couldn't breathe and fell down on top of me. So we got her rushed here and the doctor said she hasn't been eating, and that if this went on she could be diagnosed as anorexic," Leonie said, spilling all the words out. I could see that she was worried, because she kept looking down at the floor and pacing. Rhiannon was sitting in a chair by Laken's bed, biting her nails nervously. I felt so bad, there was nothing I could do for Laken and that hurt.

**Joe's POV**

We all came with Kevin to the hospital, where we saw Laken lying asleep on a bed. The latest news was that she hadn't been eating, and was on the verge of anorexia. That was serious, we all know something was wrong with Laken but we didn't know to what extent. Everybody was pacing nervously, waiting for something to happen. Kevin was leaning over Laken's bed with a concerned look on his face, while Leonie was pacing nervously in the hall. Nick was sitting down on a bench, with Charlotte latched onto him, her pointer finger playing with his palm. I'd have to question him about that embrace later, right now that was the smallest of priorities. I saw Rhiannon huddled alone into a corner, and decided to talk to her.

"Rhiannon, you okay?" I wasn't sure how she was taking Laken's ordeal.

"I think it's Laken you should be worried about," she snapped right back at me.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's not much I can do for her right now. I want to know what I did wrong, and why I'm getting such an attitude from you, Rhiannon" I was getting a little annoyed at this game she was playing.

"Maybe you should just leave me alone for a bit, you keep trying to intrude in my life!" she accused.

"You know what? Maybe I should just leave you alone all the time, Rhi," and with that I turned and walked away.

**Nick's POV**

Charlotte was practically falling asleep on my shoulder, and as much as I liked her I didn't want to deal with that right now. We were all scared for Laken, who I feel totally stupid for not suspecting something was up with! We should have figured something when she refused to eat at Tuesdays, and when she started to wear baggy clothes. I guess we were all so caught up in our problems that we didn't think about what was happening to Laken. I saw Leonie pacing back and forth through the hallway, and decided to make conversation with her instead.

"Uh, hey Leo," for some reason, I felt really awkward talking to her. She looked at me and sighed.

"Listen, Nick, I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Why don't you go find Charlotte and see if she wants to talk," then she muttered something under her breath that she thought I didn't hear, but I did, "or suck face." I pretended I hadn't heard what she said, and watched her walk away towards Joe. She started talking to him, though I do clearly remember her saying she didn't want to talk to anyone.

**Leonie's POV**

I had to get away from Nick, I just did not want to talk to him right now. There was too much to deal with, starting with Laken and then working on not bursting into tears in front of him. I saw Joe scowling in a corner, and decided I'd let him be my distraction.

"What's eating you?" I asked, referring to the dismayed look on his face.

"The opposite sex, that's what. And what about you? You don't look too thrilled either," he asked me.

"I wouldn't want to bore you," I knew he was going to pressure me into talking about it.

"Please, please do. I need some kind of distraction!" He begged.

I sighed, "Okay, well it starts with your brother."

"Jealous of him and Charlotte, eh?" He smirked at me, while I searched my mind for something to say.

"Wh—What? Where would you get an idea like that?" I started to stammer, while Joe snickered to himself.

"Don't worry Leo, he likes you. The idiot is always mumbling your name in his sleep," I saw an exasperated look on his face, and fought off the urge to laugh.

"Well, I think he's moved on. I guess I should do the same right? If he's willing to move on and mack on prim, perfect little sluts, then I should look for a change too right?" I was mad, and finally able to say it.

"Mack on? Woah, tell me what happened," and so from there I explained the entire story. Instead of a shocked look on his face like I expected, there was a hint of a smug smile.

"Would you stop applauding your brother's womanizing and pretend you have any sense of understanding?!" I teased him, but I was kind of annoyed at him. I really wasn't sure who else to turn to, and Rhiannon seemed distracted at the moment. Kevin was leaning over Laken's bed, as if doing that would wake her up any faster. And I did not want to talk to Nick, but I also didn't want to lose his friendship. This was such a chaotic moment in time, and I wish it all would just freeze until Laken was better.

**A/N: I do realize that my dramatic scene was very similar to that of Degrassi: The Next Generation's, and I apologize for that. I just thought that was a very meaningful scene and was inspired by the way they played that out. **


	10. Standstill

**Narration POV**

Each day has dragged on painfully slow, nothing changing much. Laken had remained asleep, and was being fed through a tube. She had not lost a significant amount of weight, and was regaining the minimal amount she shed.

Rhiannon and Joe have not spoken to each other, both of them avoiding confrontation. Even when necessary, they'd find ways to avoid each other. Joe took all possible routes to avoid Rhiannon, and she had no intention of changing that. It's still a mystery to everyone why they've begun to dislike each other, but Rhiannon is to blame. What's going on with our little 'troubled past?' Her antics are becoming too much for Joe to bare, and everyone else is finally realizing the resistance to be in each other's company.

Lastly, Leonie and Nick haven't changed. Our girl remains tangled in a love web, trying to remain happy for the boy who's so quickly stolen her heart, while maintaining jealousy crawling up inside her. But as the time goes on, she's willing to mask her feelings to regain an amazing friendship.

**Leonie's POV**

"Nick, please wait," I called after him, extending my arms as he tried to shuffle away. We were back at the venue lounge, having circled the building at least five times in attempt to 'accidentally' bump into him. I saw him flinch his head, he was avoiding me and I guess he was mad that it failed.

"What, Leonie?" I hadn't expected him to actually talk, so I was at a loss for a response.

"I," _hate the fact that I have to watch you wrapped up in the arms of another girl, _"miss you." I managed to pull together.

"Oh do you? Because you avoiding me doesn't really show that," Okay, maybe there was a brain under the fro. I didn't think he'd caught on that I'd mysteriously need to be somewhere when he attempted casual conversation. I shuffled back and forth on the balls of my feet, deciding whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"I... you see... Well I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me, after I barged in on ... you know. I thought maybe you'd be embarrassed because I saw or something," I lied, and almost laughed when he bought it.

"Aw, Leo!" he smiled, and stepped closer to me, "You're one of my greatest friends, I honestly don't care if you catch me and my girlfriend making out," and then he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. Why must his friendly hugs be so fulfilling? I was seriously resisting the urge to turn around and kiss him, not a joke. And then something hit me, the word girlfriend. I was stunned, when did there status become a relationship? Now all hopes I could have had were diminished, because he was officially off the market.

I swallowed loudly, holding back the tears that I hadn't asked to come.

"You and your girlfriend?" I asked quietly, trying to keep a smile on my face. He grinned at me, exposing perfect white teeth. Dammit Leonie, stop noticing these things.

"Yep, asked her this week," he seemed pleased with himself. I guess he'd never really been able to have a steady relationship, what with being on tour and all. I gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, I was too choked up to say anything.

"So I'm bored," I stated, when I was finally able to vocalize something.

"Me too, wanna do twenty questions?" He asked me, eagerness filling his eyes. Oh great, his excuse to get any answer out of me.

"Whatever floats your boat, Jonas," I smirked at him, while he grabbed my hand and bounded towards the front lawn to sit on the grass and play.

**Nick's POV**

Twenty questions, my safe haven. Nothing was restricted, and everything had to be answered one hundred percent honest. Of course, this could mean potential doom for me, but I had nothing to hide so it was mostly to force some needed answers out of her. So I plopped her down onto the grass, coated with dew, and we started our game.

"Okay, so... how come at the hospital you told me you didn't want to talk to anybody, but then ran to Joe like some lost puppy," that had been bothering me for a while. I felt rejected at that moment.

"Oh, that's because I'm madly in love with him!" She joked, and nodded like it was totally obvious. I knew she was kidding, but it sent this really empty feeling to the pit of my stomach. I brushed the feeling off, confusedly.

"I'll accept it," I scowled jokingly at Leonie, who returned with a smile.

"My turn, Mr. Jonas, how come you kissed Charlotte after knowing her for like three days?" why the hell did she ask that?

"Hey! First off, she kissed me. Then second, I guess it's because it felt right, y'know? Everything in my mind said to go for it, so I kissed her back, and way to walk in and ruin the moment, Leo!" I said smiling, poking fun at her. But her expression wasn't laughing, it looked pleased almost. Not in her physical features, those wore a cold stare but her eyes seemed fiery. A small 'mmm' escaped her lips, and she nodded her head a few times. "Alright, so now my turn. Remember back on the night when we first met? Frankie came into the room, and got me all embarrassed, and then you practically ran out of there crying when I told you he was annoying," I wanted to know what was up with that night. I know you were supposed to ask pointless questions in these games, but there were so many things unanswered. Her cheery faced disappeared instantly, and her head hung a little limp. I shifted my body so I would be turned more towards her.

"You didn't say he was annoying, you said little brothers were a pain," she cleared her throat, "You really want to know?" She paused, at which time I nodded. After a long moment of silence, she spoke up in barely a whisper, "I... think... I... killed... my... brother," she choked, and collapsed into my arms. I let her cry there, bewildered at what she'd just said. Mindlessly, I stroked her hair wondering what the hell she meant. We stayed there for about twenty minutes, while she just cried into my chest. I felt really bad, but what was I supposed to do?

Finally, Leonie picked her head up, and stared straight at me. I wasn't sure what I should be doing, so I stared right back at her then pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her forehead. We sat there, cuddling for a little while, until she wordlessly got up and walked towards the building, smiling and giving me a nod of thanks.

**Rhiannon's POV**

Okay, so I guess I kind of need to explain what is going on. I know for a fact that Joe did absolutely nothing wrong but stay by my side, and now he was pissed off and wanted nothing to do with me. That hurt a lot, but I honestly couldn't blame him. Sitting on the couch, receiving subtle glares from Joe, while staring at my nails was not my idea of entertaining.

There's a reason I'd been avoiding Joe, and being basically a complete bitch to him. This was really hard to say, because I myself didn't understand it. I felt like I was putting too much trust in Joe and I was afraid of that, afraid that he'd hurt me like everybody else did. Something about Joe caused me to trust him, and the only way to avoid that was by avoiding him. And damn that boys charm and manners, he wouldn't just let it go... until I actually wanted him there. I feel so selfish though, I want him but I push him away. I know it's wrong to make him suffer, but what can I do?

I shifted my position so that my chin was on my knuckles and my lips were pursed, I was deep in thought. How do I solve this problem? There was really only one perfect solution, that involved me not surrendering to him but not continuing to receive these cold-hearted stares. I had to go home, and that was the only solution. I'd been staying at a hotel that the Jonas' paid for me to stay in, but I couldn't do it anymore. I had to go back home, and be away from the Jonas brothers, away from Joe. My house, it was about two hours away and they wouldn't know where it was even if they did come look for me. I was actually leaving Joe, the one guy I could see myself someday falling in love with.

**Joe's POV**

I hadn't been myself in a while, all I had time to do was glare at Rhiannon, it seemed. I needed to talk things out with her for good, and now was the time to do it. I looked around for a while but didn't see her, so I decided I'd get some food to go by. On the refrigerator of the venue lounge, a small note was stuck to the door by magnet. In small neat handwriting, it read 'Joe.' I instantly knew it was from Rhiannon, and picked it up almost reluctantly.

_Joseph,_

_I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting recently, I think you deserve an explanation. Here it is. Ever since you came to get me that day after my mother went crazy, I trusted you. That's something I never do, all people that I put my trust in hurt me in the long run. I guess I was afraid you would do the same, but I couldn't help but fall for you whenever you were around me, so the only solution I came up with was to shun you entirely. It hurt me so much, and to see you disappointed and annoyed and knowing I put you in that state breaks my heart. _

_Joseph, I really like you a lot but I'm afraid I need to go. I know this doesn't mean much, considering you want me to be gone for a while, but if I know you... you wouldn't waste energy on hating me. You changed my life a lot Joe Jonas, and you mean so much to me. Please, please don't stay mad at me forever? I don't want any memory of me to be negative. You're so amazing, and I feel so bad to be leaving like this without a proper goodbye._

_I'm going home, leaving you guys to go on. Joe you don't deserve me there to bring you down like I've been doing, and tell your parents that I'll be sending a check for the room to them when I can scrounge up the money. If you could tell your brothers and the girls that I'll miss them, that would be appreciated._

_Lots of love and deep regret,_

_Rhiannon._

I read the note a second time, as if it had all been a mistake. Rhiannon couldn't have left, she wouldn't. One sentence concerned me more than the rest, and that was 'I'm going home'. She couldn't do that! That's what got her into the mess in the first place, and after running away? Yeah, her drunken mother would welcome her back with open arms... or clenched fists sounds better. I ran to the door, in hopes that she hadn't pulled out and gone off yet. I had no such luck, as I stared at the driveway with everyone's cars except Rhi's. If I hadn't said what I said, Rhiannon would still be here smiling and joking with us. We'd go out to Pinkberry and get some ice cream, or she'd laugh at my stupid jokes that no one else seemed to get. But now she was gone, and I needed her back.

**Laken's POV**

I awoke to Kevin, leaning over me concerned as hell. I smiled, it was so great that he'd stuck by me after the snarky attitude I'd been giving him. He truly cared and that meant the world to me. About an hour passed and Kevin and I just stayed by each other, holding my hand the entire time. The hospital was busy, and I was rearing to get out of there. I was discharged and me and Kevin strolled towards the door on my wobbly legs, it was so weird to be walking. I had to go therapy so they could make sure I was totally healed, what a scheme for cash. We were about to walk out the door, when a snort caused me to look around. A girl, looking to be about sixteen, was glaring up at me. Kevin's hand gripped tighter on mine, I felt bad that he thought it would happen again. I hadn't realized what an affect this had on him.

"Ew, Laken, you really shouldn't have stuck around. Kevin really doesn't need someone like you messing it all up," her nasally voice was intense, and accusatory. I squeezed Kevin's hand, because I felt him about to react. I had to admit though, the chick had guts to come up and say that to my face.

"Listen sweetie, I know what you're getting at. Maybe I once didn't have enough self confidence to realize that you were all just pathetic idiots, but that's all changed. And little miss priss... green really isn't your color," I said, implying the jealousy obviously overcoming her. "See you around, love," I smiled fakely at her, while turning on my heel with Kevin by my side. Kevin looked at me, as if waiting for me to deny some food. He was such a worry wart, that was over! Done with, I felt like an idiot for even doing it. Now that it was discovered and put an end to... I was so cheery. I, of course still had the attitude, as you've experienced less than a minute ago. Just to clear his worry, I suggested we go get something to eat and downed my meal near instantly. It felt so good to have real food in my stomach, rather than the hospital tube shit I was afraid to ask the ingredients of. Things were definitely going to get better for a while, that was for sure.

**A/N: I really started to get bored with this, I am aware it's got no direction at the moment. But, I've got some big plans for the next chapter. Well, for Jhi and Lick; I'd feel so bad to change anything in Levin's relationship, but unfortunately no story is good without conflict. And I really want to thank Hallie, my inspiration for Rhiannon and a lot of this chapter. Now, don't you go jumping to conclusions and thinking my life is ten times more exciting than it is, Rhiannon isn't an abuse victim... except for an occasional dictionary to the head, (-smirk). Elyce too, as my inspiration for Laken, who needless to say is not suffering from a current or previous anorexia problem. Stay tuned, dear readers, for I've got some things in store!**


	11. Whirlwind

**A/N: Sorry guys, no Levin stuff in this chapter. I'm at a little bit of a standstill with them, I'd feel so bad ruining the relationship. (-frowns) But at least you've got some more exciting stuff! **

**Leonie's POV**

I have no idea what to do about my life. First off, I'm freaking out about practically being in love (okay, that's just a way to put it. I'm not actually in love with Nick Jonas, right?) with Nick. And then his stupid girlfriend, I probably shouldn't say that, she actually seems nice. Charlotte Mallaster, what a god damned angel. And another thing, I just told Nick my secret. My brother's secret, or he was my brother. I clutched my head, I couldn't handle all the thoughts running through my mind. I smoothed the jean skirt I was wearing, as I pulled my head out from in between my knees on the couch of the venue lounge. The Jonas Brothers were continuing on their tour now, but luckily their next location was twenty minutes from here, a surprise concert that was actually closer to where me, Laken, and Rhi lived. Although... Rhi wasn't exactly living in her own home, she was living in an apartment that Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had paid for her to stay in. I thought that was so sweet, maybe Nick got his caring nature from his parents... good thing he didn't inherit Joe's carelessness. Okay that was mean, I did like Joe but I thought Nick had much better manners, maybe that was why he was the one who stole my heart.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortable, I didn't love Nick. I had no romantic feelings for him in the slightest bit, he was just a phase. Just a random puppy dog crush... yeah, and I was made of jello. Who the hell was I kidding?

I needed a walk, so I picked up myself and my phone then started out the door. I walked halfway down the street, and into the door of Pinkberry. Holy crap, you'll never believe what I saw. Exactly what I needed on my journey away from heartache. There was Charlotte and Nick, making out at a table. What a cute couple, BLECH! Wait... wait a minute, where's the fro? I peered closer, squinting my eyes. Holy shit, that wasn't Nick! Charlotte and Nick didn't break up, did they? No, no Nick would have looked depressed this morning. Holy fuck, oh shit, I muttered all the surprised obscenities I could, but I couldn't move my feet. My clumsiness struck again as I moved to the side to grip something, to avoid falling over. Charlotte turned her head quickly, I guess she'd been on alert knowing that Pinkberry was a major Jonas hangout spot.

She glared at me, I'd never seen so much hatred in anyone's eyes. I stared up silently, ready to attack her. Then something hit me, she just cheated on Nick. Nick, the boy who is obsessed with her and thinks her every move is that of an angel, he's going to be heartbroken! I felt tears rush to my eyes, as I thought of how I'd have to be the one to break the news to him. I can't bare to seem him hurt! Then Charlotte got up and started to sashay towards me. She had the fiercest smile on her face, and her grizzly voice icily rung out.

"Little Leonie, hi sweetie. Just want you to know, if you breathe a word of this to Nicky, I'll make your life hell," she grinned at me fakely, and put her hand on my shoulder. "You wouldn't want to be the one to break his heart, right?" I sneered at her, realizing she was right. But doesn't it hurt more to find out someone wasn't loyal? I didn't respond to her, just a subtle glare and then I moseyed on out of there. What's a girl to do? So I've just witnessed my crush/best friend being cheated on, and then was threatened by his little slut of a girlfriend. One thing was clear though, I had to tell Nick.

**Nick's POV**

Where'd Leonie go? She seemed so distant after what she told me, I had to talk to her and just get whatever was on her mind.. out.

"Nicky, Nicky where are you?" I heard Charlotte's voice, she was sniffling and when I found her, tear stained. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, and set myself up ready to kill whoever made her cry.

"What's wrong baby?" I kept my voice gentle, just in case she was hurt in any way.

"It's Leonie! I was at Pinkberry, and she comes in and starts screaming at me about how I don't deserve you, and you should be all hers! She really started to scare me, Nicky!" Charlotte cried into my chest, exactly what Leonie had been doing just yesterday. I couldn't believe this! Leonie just wanted to soften me up, so I wouldn't blame her if I found out about what she was planning to do! How dare she hurt Charlotte like this, I was ready to kill her! She made my girlfriend cry, what a whore!

"Leonie's a bitch, Char," I rested my chin on top of her hair, and sighed, "And you're the girl for me, she's just jealous," I said as I laid back, with Charlotte wiping her tears while leaning on my chest. I had to confront Leonie, but what if she tried to make a move on me? I had never looked at her as a danger before, but all the friend shit she said was a lie!

"Nicky, I have to go to the bathroom and freshen up," she said, before hopping off me and sniffling as she made her way out of the room. That's when Leonie walked in through the other door, and I gave her the biggest glare in the world.

"Nick, you'll never believe what I just saw! Charlotte was kissing this guy at Pinkberry!" she ran up to me, and panted as if she'd been running for a while. How the fuck could she lie to my face like that?

"Save it Leonie, Charlotte already told me the real story," I held my hand up to her, before she could continue.

"So you know? Oh Nick, I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you," she put her hand on my shoulder, which I shook off before giving her the most disgusted look in the world.

"What's your problem, Leonie? How could you scream at Charlotte like that! I'm not yours and I never will be, you can just back the fuck off," I screamed at her, my voice raising to a volume only Joe and Kevin had heard at my maddest moments.

"What?" Her voice was quiet, shocked almost, I guess she didn't know that Charlotte would rat her out, "Nick how could you think I would ever scream at Charlotte?" her bottom lip quivered, it was a pretty good act.

"Maybe because you're a jealous bitch!" I screamed at her, then watched as she blinked back fake tears, and turned the other way.

"I'm sorry you think that," she said quietly, and walked out of the room. How could she put me through that, to think I ever even began to like her when we met. Charlotte was twenty times the girl Leonie would ever be, and I was just glad I got to know the real side of her.

**Joe's POV**

What the hell am I supposed to do, and where am I supposed to go? Rhiannon's gone, that's obviously the big deal. I hadn't cracked a joke in days, this was affecting me way more than it should. I need to just forget about Rhi, she's gone. But that was so impossible, I couldn't let her get hurt by her crazed alcoholic of a mother, but it was more than that. I could see myself falling in love with Rhiannon, and I can't just let someone that special go. Shit! I have an idea! And perfect that it was coming into play, because a pretty sad looking Leonie walked into the room.

"Leo!" I screamed, over-enthusiastically. She just looked up at me and shook her head in the other direction, great, now I've got another thing to set me back. "Leo, I really don't mean to sound arrogant but I care about you, I just don't have time to talk right now. I need to know something, do you have any idea where Rhiannon lives? Like really lives, not her hotel room number?" I poured out all at one.

Leonie shrugged, than I guess thought better of it. "I do actually, why? Isn't she still here?" Leonie questioned, I didn't have time for answers! Ugh!

"No, she went back home!" I said, and saw Leonie's features rearrange themselves into worry.

"Holy shit! Uh, 133 Cascade Drive! Here, let me come with you, I know the way, she's a town away from my house," Leonie said, and grabbed her coat and phone before I was even out the door. We got in the car and Leonie gave me directions, after an hour and a half drive we pulled up to Rhi's house. I knocked on the door and there was no answer, so Leonie held her finger up to her mouth signaling me to keep quiet.

She quietly tiptoed over to the window, and peered inside. Her calm, docile face turned to a look of pure horror once she grasped what was inside, and turned to me. She motioned me over, and I got a look for myself. Rhiannon was hunched over in pain, a small red stain that I couldn't even bare to think was blood was next to her, and her mother was screaming so loud I could hear it from our spot at the window.

"Glad to be home now, huh sweet child? Wish you never left?" Her mother's slurred voice was shrill, and a slight smirk could be seen upon the face of evil. Rhiannon didn't respond, she merely laid doubled over in pain. "Clean all this shit up," she said, before stumbling up the steps. Rhiannon didn't move, but her body vibrated up and down, she was still breathing.

"She's crying," Leonie said quietly, and I noticed her body was heaving up and down slowly, so Leonie was right.

"Look Joe, we've got to get in there, she could be seriously hurt... like inside," Leonie pointed to her abdomen area, and I knew she meant internal bleeding. Of course, she was hurt inside emotion wise too, but that was the least of the dilemma.

"Look, Leo. You need to stay out here," I said, before wordlessly leaving her and opening the carelessly unlocked door. I cautiously stepped inside, and knelt down next to Rhi. I put a hand on her shoulder, which I felt jump a mile high. She looked up at me, and scrunched her face up painfully. I loosened the grip on her shoulder, knowing it probably hurt her. Leonie appeared next to me, ignoring my command from earlier. I picked Rhiannon up, ignoring her reluctant face.

"Look Rhi, you're never to come back here again," I said sternly, as I carried her bridal style out to my car. Leonie sat in back with her, the two whispering quietly. Rhiannon wouldn't say anything aloud, and I long to hear her voice say that she was okay.

"Joe, we need to get Rhi to a hospital," Leonie said worriedly, as the bruises covering her became easier to see in the light. She looked horrible, and beaten up, but amidst all her cuts and bruises... she was beautiful. She was the Rhiannon I first met, who caught my eye like no other girl did. It broke my heart to see her in such a vulnerable state, barely even talking. All hard feelings from earlier had been forgotten. I couldn't help but shiver, another hospital so soon. In the past two weeks, these girls had caused us more drama than we'd ever known. The truth though? I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Rhiannon's POV**

How did this happen? Less than twenty minutes ago, my mother was basically abusing me on the floor of my disheveled house. Now I'm here inside the car of Joe Jonas, laying across the backseat with a girl I met in an involuntary therapy class years ago. They were both extremely worried about me, and it felt good. Not in a conceited way, it's just I never had anyone care before. I never had anyone who I could talk to about how I felt or what went on at home, it felt weird to have contact with anyone who gave a damn about my life. Leonie questioned me about what happened, so I gave her the play by play.

_I walked up to the door, and turned the knob cautiously. My mother stared at me with a glazed look in her eye, and the rage came from nowhere. She lunged at me with more force than a drunk usually has, and her aim was perfect tonight, oh how lucky for me. She smacked me across the face, and shoved me backwards._

"_How dare you leave me! You made a bad choice," she said for lack of better insults, as she towered over me. I could feel the alcohol on her breathe, I wanted to pass out from the smell. She hadn't taken care of herself since I'd last seen her, she probably spent all her spare time drinking. I was surprised she hadn't died from an overdose, judging by her stench. _

"_Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be gone as long as I was. I just lost track of the time, it'll never happen again!" I said, lying. Maybe she was so buzzed that she'd accept it, but who was I kidding?_

"_Don't you lie to me, Rhiannon Jane, you spent all your time with that boy," she pointed an accusing finger towards nothing in particular, obviously remembering Joe, "You always were an idiot. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't give you all the things I do and you have the nerve to stay away from home with him! You are a pathetic excuse for a child, you don't deserve to live in my house," my mother spat. This was supposed to be the woman who cared and nurtured me, not made me feel worthless. She shoved me again, this time causing me to fall towards wall. I slammed my head into the hard plaster, and felt an immediate bump forming. She came closer to me and smacked me yet again, latching onto my arms and shaking me viciously. (_A/N: Ever seen the music video for 'Concrete Angel'? When I say shaking viciously, I mean what the mother was doing to the child, except with more force.)

_I could feel the bruises from her fingertips beginning to form, as she sent her arms toward my stomach. They had no intention whatsoever, just as long as they forcefully made contact with me. She got her wish as I was jolted back, not bothering to try and defend myself. She pushed the coffee table, still awkwardly sitting in a spot in the middle of the living room, it had been moved there after my collision with it a few weeks ago. I slammed into it, my forearm hitting it first. I felt this gut wrenching pain inside me, but I didn't cry yet. This was torture, I should never have taken a cab home, I was just so careless because of being love blind, I mean crush blind. Finally my mother went up to sleep, leaving me huddled over in pain. The next morning she came down and smiled at me, I hadn't left my spot. _

"_Glad to be home now, huh sweet child? Wish you never left?" She had the most vile face in the world, pure evil was her only description. She scurried upstairs, stumbling slightly. At least she was suffering the horrible headache that is a hangover. Then Joe and Leonie suddenly appeared by me, and I was scooped up into Joe's masculine arms. For some reason, the pain of my bruises disappeared as he carried me out, and quietly scolded me for ever leaving. _

And now here I was, after the most painful night of my life. But I didn't want to go to a hospital, I didn't want any reminder of what made me leave in the first place.

"Joe, I do not want to go to a hospital, please," I begged, as Joe looked at me awkwardly.

"Rhiannon, you could have some serious stuff going on, you're going to a hospital!" He glared at me, trying to be stern.

"Look, I don't care if you call some house-visit doctor, I just don't want a hospital. Please, please just listen to me! I don't like hospitals anymore," I said to him, as I nodded my head hoping he'd get the clue. I guess he did, because he didn't pester and didn't turn onto the exit that St. Glenn's was on.

"It's just bruises guys, I promise!" I said, trying to lighten the mood and get a chuckle out of anybody. "I'm pretty tough! I can handle a woman knocking me around once or twice," I added, with a forced laugh that didn't seem to make Leonie or Joe smile. I guess abuse jokes weren't exactly appropriate, but hey at least it was coming from the victim! Joe grunted and turned the car into a park, only about ten minutes from the venue lounge. We piled out and collapsed onto the grass, where I just laid and soaked up some sun. They both smiled at me, while Joe called Nick and Kevin who appeared after a couple of minutes.

They were all told my story, and shocked looks appeared on their faces. Could everyone just stop overreacting? I wasn't dead or anything, I was right here! I know, they cared and that meant a lot but.. I hated being the center of attention for something like an abusive alcoholic mother. Is that something to boast about? Nope, not really. Everyone kind of piled into a group on the grass, sitting in a circle. That is, everyone except Nick and Charlotte who found a little spot under a tree to... well, be a couple. I looked at Leonie, but she didn't look sad. She looked disgusted, and more, she looked pissed! Her fists were clenched, and her feet were digging into the ground so hard that she'd made little indents.

"Uh, Leo, you're denting the Earth," I joked, and she loosened her grip a little. Something was wrong though, she wasn't acting jealous, just pissed. "Okay, we want the story and we want it now," I said. Much to my surprise, she obliged. She told the whole story, and Joe and Kevin listened intently. Had they really not picked up on Leonie's crush?

"Wow, I knew she was a slut! I called it, did I not?" Laken grinned, then glared at the couple sitting under the tree. "So wait, he got pissed off at you? Does he honestly trust her little made-up face? She's so fake!" Laken went on, fuming.

"I totally wouldn't have expected that though," Kevin said, he was too nice to people. He needed to toughen up.

"Well I mean she is a flirt, but you know... with faces like ours," Joe popped his collar, and grinned cockily, cracking a joke for the first time in days, "Who doesn't flirt?" He said, obviously back to himself. I was so glad to hear him be cocky, crazy as it sounds.

Leonie didn't say much of anything, just glared at Charlotte who looked up occasionally. We all sent her a malicious stare when she looked at one of us. And then she whispered something to Nick, who got up and came over to us. Charlotte faked a submissive position, painting on puppy dog eyes.

"Would you guys give up with the looks? You don't even know what happened, well you think you do. But Leonie gave you all her twisted little version right?" He glared at Leo, and I knew it was killing her. "I wouldn't trust Leonie though, I hope you all know. She doesn't do well with others, heck, she obviously can't control herself. First her brother, now framing Charlotte," He said, with a horrible grin. I saw Leonie's eyes widen, and she shifted uncomfortably while sending Nick a pleading look. Everyone else wore confused stares. "Oh, she didn't tell you about her brother? Must've slipped her mind, though I don't see how... most people remember killing someone!" Nick said, and I gasped as well as everyone else. What the fuck did he just say? There had to be more than he was letting on, but I knew Leonie's brother was dead. None of us shied away from her though, we all knew something wasn't being told.

Instead of keeping his victorious grin, Nick's face dropped and he smacked a hand to his forehead. "What the fuck did I just do?" He muttered more to himself than any of us, and dropped his head. He sulked back to Charlotte, who smiled the most disgusting smile I'd ever seen; I looked at Leonie who wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. She quickly got up and ran across the park, across the road, and onto a bench across the street. She sat down, and buried her face in her hands, crying.


	12. INTIMACY WARNING: Realizations

**A/N: I've decided to write todays update accompanied by the musical stylings of... whatever's on my Zune! So, if you hear random lyrics or hints of certain songs (Build me up buttercup is playing now!) than I do apologize! (OOOOOOOOOH. OOOOOOOH. WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP, BUILD ME UP, BUTTERCUP BABY JUST TO LET ME DOWN?) Sorry, I fear that I truly am going insane.**

**Kevin's POV**

What the fuck was going on? I mean honestly, something about Leonie and her brother's death. But I'm not going to make that connection! I may have only known Leo for about a week, but pegging her as a murderer wasn't exactly on the agenda, even with Nick's warning (idiotic) words! At least he's been getting death stares, and glares that would make me cringe from everybody. Sad part is, he's sending them right back. Well, usually, only when Charlotte's around which is every freaking second. I went home, yeah, Charlotte was in my room with Nick. I do not need to see her little made up face wherever I go! Actually, I want to see Laken's face. Everything is perfect with her right now, in all honesty. She's the most amazing girlfriend a guy could ever have,

**A/N: Now it's Year 3000. (The zune's on shuffle! And yes, you'll be getting these every time it changes) **

Yeah, I did say girlfriend. I guess I forgot to say that I asked her out a few days ago, we hadn't really told everyone but I guess they figured it out. Joe patted me on the back, the girls smiled like maniacs and cooed whenever me and Laken were together, Nick just gave the most emotionless nod he could... jerk. I need to stop thinking about Nick, he ruins all my visions of perfection, err, Laken. He was being such a jerk to Leonie, when he was the one who deserved to apologize after what he did to her. Honestly I didn't know the full extent of it, but what can you do. Then there was Rhiannon and Joe, who were like the power couple or something. Honestly they'd been through a lot of shit, of course it was fueled by alcohol and purple and green bruises!

**A/N: Now it's If That's Not Love by NBB (Shut up! I was having so much fun watching those little kids on the screen, they can't act worth shit but it's so cute! Anyway, I'm done with these updates because the freaking llama song just came on!)**

First they're in love, then they're battling it to the death, then she leaves, then she gets knocked around a bit, then Joe goes all knight in shining armor on her, and now she's back. Call me crazy, but that's not my type of roller coaster. Which makes me really glad, mostly because Laken is normal! She doesn't have a deceased brother, (that she possibly killed, really I need to figure that one out) or an abusive mother who she's just played rebel with and ran out on. Speaking of that, where was my girl? I walked around the venue lounge for a little bit, adjusting my sun glasses because they were making a glare, when two really soft (I couldn't help but notice! Don't mock me!) hands pulled them off and covered my eyes. At first I was a little bit thrown off guard, for all I knew I was about to be raped by some obsessed fan, (**Like I said, I'm going insane! Okay, I promise I'll stop with these, but I'm as high as one could be off music) **but when I heard Laken's voice, I was fine.

"Don't freak out pop star, I already stole your heart.. what more could I go for?" Laken snickered, even when she said the corniest things it was so cute. I just realized something... I hadn't kissed her yet. I dunno, Laken was so difficult to figure out and I didn't know if she'd refuse me kissing her or something. Yes, I was freaking out.. I had the right to do that once and a while. I couldn't help but stare at her lips, and I knew sooner or later she'd call me out on it just because I knew that's how she was. Suddenly, without thinking I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, I probably surprised the crap out of her. Then to my relief, she began to kiss me back and she shifted her position so that she was closer to me, moving her hands from the idle state behind her to cup my cheek. I had kissed plenty of girls throughout my twenty years, but nothing like kissing Laken. I think I might actually... love her.

**A/N: Sorry for the sudden change of POV, but I'm so much better writing intimate scenes as a girl. **

**Laken's POV**

Woah, Kevin obviously heard nothing of my conversation and I noticed him staring at my lips. I wonder how long it's going to take before he actually kis-- Kevin Jonas just leaned over and kissed me! I didn't know how to respond at first, I was in some state of shock. Then finally my body began to react and I kissed him back, his tongue begging entrance which I granted. Now we were full on making out, and I wasn't self conscious in the slightest. Usually I'd be silently freaking out about my breath, or how I was or something. With Kevin, it was different. I felt totally confident around him, I liked that. I moved my hand up to cup his cheek, at which point his hand feeling like it needed to do something moved down to my thigh, and rested there.

I moved closer to him, completely closing the space between us. His hands had graduated to my back, while .. my entire body had graduated to his lap. I bit his lip a little bit, as my hands found their way around to his back as well, my nails gripping into his shirt. This wasn't going anywhere, so almost in a trance we broke the kiss and I began to lift his shirt off. This was so not something I would do, but with Kevin I felt right. I couldn't stand to be away from him even just to pull the fabric off his body, but I immediately returned to our embrace once it was removed. His hands found their way to the hem of my shirt, pulling it off. I had a thin tank top on under it, but he didn't remove that yet. Instead, Kevin kissed my jawline before moving down to small, passionate kisses on my neck. I let my head fall backwards, as he worked down to my chest. I nestled more, if possible, into his lap feeling the heat from him. Our bodies moved together, my stomach touching his bare chest. He made to remove my undershirt, which was the last piece of clothing before my bra. As he started to pull the material up, no resistance from me, he stopped and dropped it... as well as me. I felt a little bit rejected for a second, as he just let me fall from his grip and grabbed his shirt, throwing it back on.

"Uh, Kevin--" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Laken, I'm so sorry. I never should have let anything get that far," he said, twiddling his purity ring around his finger. I was pissed off, he chooses now to become some god?

"Kev, nothing happened. It's fine!" I tried to reassure him, but he wasn't having it. His face was so deep with regret, that I felt guilty for not stopping anything.

"Laken, I was about to let it happen, I was about to let it all happen! We were about to..." He couldn't even say it, and I just felt really awkward with my hair all disheveled, and my shirt hanging limply on table.

That's when Joe and Rhiannon walked in, obviously laughing about something I didn't know. They were absorbed in each other but then they noticed me and Kevin, I was sitting awkwardly on the couch not having moved from where Kevin let me fall, and he was buttoning his shirt. Joe immediately looked at Kevin sternly, while I sat guiltily. Crap! I forgot how bad this must look for him, and his whole purity ring image.

"Kev," Joe said slowly, almost as if he regretted anything Kevin would say.

"Not a god damned thing happened, Joseph," I was surprised to find out that came my own self, without my consent. I hadn't realized how rejected I felt, but I guess my body did. Rhiannon looked at me, she probably knew what was going on. It was so much more of a female thing, so I grabbed Rhi by the wrists and dragged her into the next room, catching a glimpse of Joe smacking Kevin in the back of the head saying 'Are you sure nothing happened,' or something of that variety.

"Laken, you will spill this instant!" Rhianon demanded, eagerly. Hm, well what did happen. I was seduced, led on, then dropped... literally. I sighed, ready to pour through it all yet again. Leonie walked in through the door, fast paced and probably trying to escape Nick and Charlotte's 'relationship' demeanor. Good, now I wouldn't have to explain twice.

"Leo, come here! Laken's about to tell us about her little sexcapade with Kevin," Rhi chirped excitedly.

"It wasn't a damn sexcapade, so don't get your hopes up," I said, my own hopes shattered. It's not that I wanted to have... sex with Kevin, but I do wish I would've gotten a little warning before being left in the midst of an intimate moment. That doesn't do well for a girl's self esteem!

"So explain than!" This time it was Leonie, obviously now taking some interest.

"Well, I was just talking to Kevin and then he went all suave and kissed me right there, so I kissed him back. So then it got a little more serious and full on make out session, so I ended up on his laugh then pulled his shirt off. He did the same," I paused, watching their eyebrows raise, "I had a tank top on! Geez guys, I'm not easy! He wouldn't get my shirt off that quick," I smirked, "And then when he was going to step it up a notch, suddenly he drops me! Literally, just plop onto the couch!" I said, heating up a little bit. It did piss me off, I knew where Kevin was coming from, but as afore mentioned... a girl could use a little warning.

"Well, I guess his purity ring restricted stuff, eh?" Rhi said, chewing on the inside of her cheek comprehending everything.

"But still, purity ring or not... he could have just pulled away and been all 'Lakie, I'm so sorry! I just can't do anything more!' and then you two could have continued sucking face, rather than cutting you off like that," Leonie added.

"I know, I know, I just have no idea if he doesn't want to see me now, 'cause of like awkwardness or something," I said, I was afraid he'd be too embarrassed to face me. I sure as hell hoped not, avoiding my boyfriend was not on my to-do list.

**Nick's POV**

I hated the fact that Leonie could just waltz in and screw up my life like that. I knew she was flirting with me from the start, but I thought it was just some crush. I didn't think it would amount to anything, honestly I didn't think she'd sink as low as she did. Charlotte was so innocent in this situation, and she was still hurting after all the shit Leonie said. She was probably afraid I'd think Leo was right and run to her, leaving Charlotte. She wasn't here now though, she'd gone with a friend to go get some coffee or something. I was just thinking to myself when the door opened and Leonie, Laken, and Rhiannon walked in. When they noticed me on the couch, Rhi and Laken immediately turned back and went out the door. Leonie was right on their heels but they closed the door before she got out, and held it shut I suppose by Leonie's pulling.

"CUNTS!" She screamed loudly, before kicking her foot at nothing whatsoever. "Sup Nick?" She asked casually, did she forget I hated her guts?

"Whatever," I mumbled awkwardly, then came the pouring of words, "Look, Leonie I'm sorry for spilling your secret or whatever, but I mean you honestly deserved it after how you treated Charlotte," I said all at once. A smug smile appeared on Leonie's face, which surprised me.

"Kay, whatever you say bud," she said quietly, avoiding my glare. "So where is the slu-- girl now?" She said, I knew she said slut on purpose. What a fucking ignoramus. Yeah, ignoramus, problem?

"Getting coffee, not like it's any of your business," I said, just as smugly. A smile appeared on her face, what the hell? Was she high or something! Then she grabbed my arm, but her grip was too tight for me to yank out of, and reluctantly I just gave in and followed her. Somehow I ended up on the bus, outside of a Starbucks. We walked inside, and Leonie scanned the building... nothing seemed to fit her liking. I hate the girl standing beside me, and she's acting like we're best friends or something.

"Hm, must've left already," she said to herself, tapping her wrist out of habit. "Look, I have to pee. If you even think of getting back on that bus without me, I'll kill you!" She said, before disappearing inside the shop's bathroom. I did have half a mind to leave her, before I heard the most familiar giggle. I'd know it anywhere, so I turned to look around for it's source. I saw a couple approaching, leaning over and giving each other really quick kisses every second. Shit, that couldn't be true. Leonie couldn't be right, Charlotte would never do that. She loved me, I loved her. She loved me! She loved ME! I ducked behind a wall, mentally slapping myself for doubting Charlotte's love. It has to be a coincidence, no way anyone else could have that giggle. Just then the door of the Starbucks opened and Leonie walked out.

"You little whore! I thought after you were discovered last time, you'd at least stop seeing this dish rag," she said, gesturing towards the guy next to who I was pissed to discover was Charlotte.

"Baby, it's not my fault Nicky can't see what's right in front of him, plus I thought his little episode at you was hilarious! No way I'm ruining that!" She said snidely, I wanted to pull her hair out!

"How on Earth could you hurt him like that though! Have you no heart? Especially for someone like this idiot," I noticed him scowling at Leonie, but loved the fact that she acted like he wasn't there. "Nick J doesn't deserve this at all, he's been nothing but nice to you, fawning over your ever slutty move, obsessing over everything you say. The one guy I care about most in the world thinks that I betrayed him, when you're the one who can't keep her legs closed!" Leonie screamed, I could see her cheeks reddening from anger and just from knowing her, I knew she was doing everything in her power to avoid lunging at Charlotte.

"Well, Nicky doesn't believe a word you say, so I wouldn't waste your breathe here, Leonie," Charlotte said cooly.

"Actually, Nick didn't believe a word Leonie said. But now, he sees that she's right," I said, making myself known from behind the wall. I watched Charlotte's face drop, as well as her jaw. She immediately dropped the hand of the guy next to her, and put on the puppy dog pout. She slithered up to me, latching herself onto my arm.

"Nicky, Leonie's doing it again!" She said in the most whiny voice I've ever heard.

"You are unbelievable! Do you not realize I just heard everything?" I said, barely able to get the words out. She was so shallow!

"Get off him Char, he's not on the market for STDs," Leonie said smugly. Charlotte finally got the picture, and stomped away on her heal.

"Thanks Leonie, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," I said, holding my head down a little bit.

"Oh don't even think for a second that I forgive you. Nick, I can't believe you didn't trust me. And I'm saying it, but I fucking told you so. You were really stupid there, NJ. Bye," she said, turning on her heel and boarding the now idling bus. Wait, what? I thought she would forgive me, or at least have sympathy for the fact that I was just cheated on. Then again, I guess she had been dealing with it longer than I had, or at least knowingly. Did I hurt her that bad? No! No, I couldn't have. Why would it have such a huge affect on her?

Then my mind raced back to earlier, 'the one guy I care about most in the world'. She didn't mean that, she hated me. Right? Oh god, make all these questions stop! I held my head as I slowly boarded the bus, and plopped down next to Leonie, who couldn't move because she got the window. She shifted, obviously wanting nothing to do with me, but my head hurt too much to move. Than some really tall guy boarded the bus, and sat behind us. He kept staring at Leonie, who had the saddest look on her face. He glared at me, figuring automatically that I was the reason for her hurt expression. I glared right back, not in the mood.

"Leonie," his voice rung out, how'd he know her name?

"Look, Jason. I don't feel like talking, I had a rough day," Leonie snapped right back, I smiled at her attitude.

"Then we'll talk later, you and me, at dinner?" He said, keeping the same smooth voice. I saw Leonie tilt her head up a little bit, fuck no she wasn't actually considering this was she?

"Whatever," She said, and he told her six. I felt an immediate tinge of jealousy, I didn't like Leonie but I hated the fact that she wouldn't talk to me, and had just made a date to 'talk' to this Jason guy. I groaned, and went to tell Leonie the bus had arrived at our stop, but she put her hand up before I spoke.

"Save it, I know we're here," she said icily, the bitter tone of her voice almost scaring me.

We got off the bus to find Rhiannon and Joe snuggled on the couch together, mumbling incoherently about whatever was on Joe's mind, and knowing him that could be anything. They looked like they were enjoying each other's company, until Leonie yanked Rhiannon off Joe and pulled her to where Laken was, which was far away from Kevin. Though by the look on her face, not far enough.

I saw Leonie begin, in a hushed tone, to tell Rhi and Laken about what happened. I knew exactly which part she was explaining with everything because she acted a lot of things out. Like, Charlotte's shocked face when I stepped out, which made me laugh silently. Then she pointed ever so slightly to me, and Rhi and Laken looked over apologetically. I guess something along the lines of 'He's the biggest jerk on this planet, I'll never forgive him,' came out of her mouth. And now there was this Jason guy.

My life sucks! Next Laken started talking animatedly. I know I heard the words Kevin, kiss, and dump. Then finally Laken's screaming voice,

"IT WAS NOT A SEXCAPADE!" I had to laugh, and Joe laughed too but Kevin looked totally embarrassed as he looked down. Uh oh, were some promises broken here?


	13. Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys! Stay tuned for another chapter of Attained, I'm a little bit at a loss for plot right now. If anyone's interested, I sure wouldn't mind a few suggestions in reviews. I'm not saying I'll live by them, but you never know, I could get some sort of inspiration. And my dear friend (and reviewer) Laken? Me too, me too!**

**Nick's POV**

So I guess I should brief you all on what's going on, this should be interesting. Laken and Kevin apparently hooked up, well they only got so far. Halfway through, I guess the term purity ring came to mind and Laken was left hanging. Call me crazy, but I'm not sure how many girls like that. She probably feels really lead on, but who can blame her? Joe and Rhiannon, they've been cool. No interferences by sluts like Charlotte, and no raging drama threatening to destroy them. And now, my least favorite topic of the hour.

Myself, or more Leonie. I kind of wished she wasn't talking to me, that might hurt less than acting entirely uninterested in everything I say. Her tone is usually cold and untrustworthy whenever I'm around, I hate the fact that I made her feel like that.

"Leonie, can we please just talk things out?" I begged, ready to get down on my knees if I had to. She turned towards me, but once she looked into my eyes her glare immediately softened into a small stare.

"I guess, what's the harm?" She said, shrugging and gesturing towards the couch. I took a seat, and she plopped down next to me. "So talk," she said, expectingly.

"Look, Leonie I'm so sorry I was so love blind! Charlotte was a horrible person, the way she deceived you like that. I know, I can't blame my problems on her, but she was the main cause of it all," I didn't think that sounded like much of an apology, but maybe it'd work.

"Nick, there's more to it than just the fact that you called me a lying bitch," I think she said that just to refresh it in my mind, thanks Leo, "it's the fact that you could do the other thing to me. Bringing my brother into this? You know that's the one thing that hurts me the most to talk about, or let anybody know. I trusted you when I told you that, you'll never regain my full trust, I just hope you know that," She said, and it killed me to see how much everything I did affected her.

"I'm so sorry Leonie, please please find it in you to forgive me? I've never been more regretful over anything in my entire life! I know that that was one of the worst possible things I could do, and I'm truly and deeply sorry, really I am!" my face was so pinched up in guilt, that I couldn't even bare to stare at her anymore. I think upon her next move, I was the happiest guy on earth. She put her hand on my shoulder, and said one simple phrase,

"I forgive you, Nick," and then she smiled. "You don't have my trust yet, but you have my forgiveness." That was all I needed to hear, and I was suddenly reminded of what made me fall for Leonie in the first place. But I couldn't rush anything.

"Leonie, Leo you here?" I heard that clunk head voice from the bus yesterday ring out, and immediately I was pissed off again. That idiot was back.

"Right here, Josh-- I mean Jason," she said, slapping on a smile that was obviously fake. At least she knew she was better than him, overall.

"Ready to rumble, babe?" He said, winking at her.

"Um, yes, ready to rumble," she laughed awkwardly, and shot me some sort of save-me look, but smirked after so I knew she was kidding.

**Leonie's POV**

I forgave Nick, I mean how could I not? He was truly sorry for everything he did, and I guess I just couldn't stay mad at him. I was repelled at first by how sincere his actions were, I was almost convinced that there was something behind them, like a plan to rip my heart out again. But after a while, his attempts seemed harmless so I gave in. It felt good to not have this silent wall built up with him, I hated having to mask my emotions of tranquility and act all tough around him.

Everything felt perfect, until Jason decided to impose on our serene little moment. All that was docile now became fury inside, this boy had no right to barge in on my newly rekindled flame of friendship!

But now here I was, riding the bus to some movie I'd already seen, but he didn't let that stop him. Apparently, this 'date' was his call, and just his. He wasn't a huge jerk, he was just a little egocentric, so that was a minor turnoff.

"Having fun?" he asked me, grinning. I felt bad to be so hostile with him, but I did feel as though he'd ruined a moment between me and Nick. Not a romantic moment, just one that I wouldn't have minded continuing.

"The movie hasn't started yet, Jason," I replied with a small smile, hoping he wouldn't take it harshly. And then I saw him start to yawn, oh god he wasn't going to do the yaw-- Okay, maybe he was going to do the yawn technique. I just slumped awkwardly in his embrace, hoping he wouldn't try anything further. The movie didn't interest me the first time I saw it, and the second time definitely wasn't a charm since it was highly uncomfortable. And then he leaned into kiss me, but I held up a hand.

"Jason, I'd like to leave!" I said quickly, shooting up and grabbing my coat. He followed after me, and grabbed my arm as I attempted to run back to the venue.

"Leonie, baby, what's wrong?" He actually sounded sincere, I guess he thought he'd hurt me or something.

"Please, don't call me baby!" I said, on the verge of tears for a reason I didn't know.

"Is it Nick?" I shot my head up, no way on earth that Nicholas Jonas had the power to make me this emotionally unstable.

"What? How could you-- Why do you-- What?" I stuttered, unable to formulate a real sentence and mumbling incoherent question-starters.

"Things seemed a little awkward, but there's not doubting that you like him! Don't bother denying it!" He said, nudging me slightly.

"I will bother denying it, because it's not true! I just got off a week of hating that boy's guts! Even if I did once like him, which I'm not saying I did, all of those feelings would have dissipated with how assy he was to me! Why does everybody insist on saying that I like Nick Jonas? I mean do I even express any type of affection for him? If I do say so myself, I've been doing a pretty good job of conveying a bitchy attitude and I wouldn't like to change any of that. I may have forgiven him but this does not mean the past is forgotten! Does nobody realize that I can be friends with a guy without liking him?" I screamed, shaking. I knew I was rambling, but the words just kept spewing out. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I collapsed onto the floor, my whole entire body sweating. I was scooped up into Bryan's arms, and I subconsciously knew that he'd called Kevin Jonas to come get me in his car.

I was only halfway there, and I knew what happened. I'd had a panic attack, I knew from experience. This had only happened once before... when I realized I'd killed my brother.

**Kevin's POV**

Could my life be any worse? I mean me and Laken talked, but we didn't kiss or anything. We didn't sit by each other, and I couldn't help but wonder if I made the wrong move by leaving her hanging. I know morally it was correct, but emotionally... not so much. Maybe I could've given the slightest of warnings, but... I mean should I be getting the cold shoulder?

"Laken, I'm sorry," I said, not realizing it. She looked at me and smiled, I guess she wasn't really mad, just more confused. "You know I love you a lot, but I just couldn't break my promise," I said, holding up the hand that wore my ring.

"I understand, Kev, I do..." She shrugged before continuing, "I just would've liked to have had a little warning before bruising my butt, and left ... aroused," she winked at me, and I knew she was trying to add some comedy to the situation. I laughed, and pulled her into a huge bear hug. We finally kissed, and it felt so good for her lips to be on mine. I almost grunted in displeasure when my phone rang, and it wasn't one of my set rings so I knew it wasn't a contact.

Almost reluctantly, I picked it up.

"Uh, Kevin Jonas?" An unsure male voice said.

"Yep, who wants to know?"

"My names Jason, I kind of have like an... almost unconscious Leonie here?" He said, confusedly.

"Where's here?" I blurted out, could our new little six way trio go one day without some kind of accident? We'd never get past two on a 'Days without Accident' chart.

"At the movie theater downtown, please hurry.. I'm not sure if I should like call an ambulance or something," he said, shakily, and I hung up. I turned my attention back to Laken.

"As much as I hate to leave the warmth of my girlfriend, and her newly re-acquired lips, Leonie's in trouble, so I think you guys are all even on the accident ratings!" I said, smirking before dashing out the door followed by Laken.

"Lets roll, Kev-o" she said, in her spy tone while I drove to the cinema like a madman. I saw Jason sitting outside with Leonie, who was now coming around but looked very wary of how weak she felt.  
"What happened?" I asked, concerned that this guy might've done something to her.

"She went on this yelling rampage about Nick, your brother, and then she just kind of like... whoosh," he used his hands to demonstrate Leonie collapsing. Argh!

**Narration POV**

When back to the tranquility of the venue lounge, Leonie had begun comprehend more of what happened. Joe and Rhiannon sat next to each other, their legs intertwined. Joseph would make an occasional joke, and everyone would crack up. Rhiannon would make comments about how his hair needed a trim, because it was beginning to look scraggly at the ends. Kevin and Laken definitely seemed to be on better terms, and even Nick and Leonie were laughing. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly, so the gang moved outside for a small bonfire. A bag of marshmellows was acquired, and the night went how all peaceful days should. Everyone sang cheesy songs, butchering the tones purposefully. If you were watching the end of some flick, this would be exactly how the director planned your story tail ending. It grew late in the evening, and everyone began to grow tired, so the fire was put out, and the gang went home.

No one had noticed a lone smoldering cinder had neglected to die.


	14. Simple Authors Note

**Hey guys! This whole chapter is an author's note, I apologize if any hopes were gotten up.**

Anyone else notice how I have to entirely different styles of writing? I go from intense writing on Attained that I kind of bore myself with, to writing that I enjoy like Fighting (Brings Us Together?). I've been a little dead on Attained for a while, but there's some things I'd like to point out.

I apologize for my growing number of typos, I've been finding myself with less and less time for these stories, so most of them get started around 1:00 AM and finish around 3:00 AM.

I got so bored with this, that I almost killed off Leonie but that plan was abolished much against my will. Thanks to Rhiannon (Hallie) in an IM

**The following conversation has been altered to respect needed privacy.**

Erin: Think anyone would be sad if I killed Leonie off of Attained?

Erin: And just had Laken and Rhi?

**Erin**: And Joe and Kevin

Erin: and Nick could date like, a nice Miley or something?

**Hallie**: Don't kill her off!

Erin: But, as pathetic as this sounds, my character bores me!

**Hallie**: **altered for plot spoiler**

**Erin**: Oh fine! But I had this spectacular death planned out and everything!

**Erin**: -smirk.

**Hallie**: Don't kill her!

**Erin**: I won't, I won't. XD

And I am also aware that I said Bryan at one point in the story, instead of Jason. I apologize, and Rhiannon helped me to realize this as well.

**Same concepts apply on alterations.**

Erin:** I wrote Bryan,**

**Erin**: I mean to write Jason.

**Erin**: WOW.

**Hallie**: I noticed that too

**Hallie**: -snicker.

**Erin**: Wow, that kind of makes the author seem like a whore.

**Erin**: Can't even get her fictional guys straight.

**Hallie**: Oh it's fine, Bryan's a nice name

**Erin**: xD Until it's related to Bryan and your like... EWWW!

**Hallie**: I don't know bryan

**Hallie**: xD

**Erin**: He's some guy who's desperately attempting to get Dakota to sleep with him.


	15. Demolition

**Joe's POV**

So I think today's going to be a good day! Nobody has any hard feelings, even Nick and Leonie are beginning to become their flirty selves. You know me and Rhi, we haven't had a single negative conversation in a week? Well.. except for the fact that she thinks I need a haircut, which I agree to, but how lame would it be to say my girlfriend talked me into a trim? Exactly my point! I woke up Kevin and Nick, who immediately got dressed and ready to head down the venue. Oh, we're planning to invite the girls on tour with us, which could be the highlight of this entire career thing.

"Wake up," I said, shaking Kevin while kicking Nick in the head, trying to wake up their sleeping figures.

"Where's the fire?" Kevin asked, sleep still clouding his judgment. I just shoved him, attempting to get him to graduate to a more awake state.   
"No fire, just a 'gorgeous shiny day'" I said mockingly, somewhat like how a news reporter would. Nick began to jog himself into awake mode, and hopped out of bed and into some fresh clothes. Kevin was still being a party pooper, but eventually picked himself up.

So after our small little readiness frenzy, we drove to each of the girl's houses. Laken lived in an average sized house, with her parents both of whom took little interest in her life other than that at home. Leonie lived in a fairly large house, built for four but accompanied unfortunately by three. That is until recently, Leo's parents had graciously allowed Rhi into their home until legal matters concerning her mother were worked out. I thought that was great, plus it meant Rhi was another step closer to the venue lounge, making seeing her at any hour of the day more probable. Not that I expected to be with Rhiannon at three in the morning, but you catch my drift.

So after all of us were uncomfortably piled into Kevin's car, Rhiannon on lap for lack of better seating, we set off in pursuit of the venue lounge. As we pulled towards the road it was on, the sound of sirens and the hint of flashing lights could be seen clearly. We hoped nothing happened at the venue, but were reassured at the fact that we were the last ones there, so I doubted anyone was hurt. To our dismay, it was indeed the venue that had caught fire!

"What the hell happened in this place?" Laken screamed, her eyes widened at the once prominent building that now stood as a pile of charred wood and ashes. I knew that a lot of instruments were in there, but I don't think it was anything entirely personal.

"Well, young lady, we found the remains of a bonfire round back, seems it may've not been put out," an ashy looking fireman spoke to us, his hand on his hip as he surveyed the damage. Shit! Our bonfire! But I distinctly remember putting it out with Kevin, we threw excessive amounts of dirt on it... because personally I was having fun with an actual excuse to throw dirt at Kevin. I guess we didn't notice a spark or something, and it caught?

"Guys, did we..." Kevin's voice rang in, but Laken put her hand over his mouth.

"No! You guys put the fire out! We all saw it!" She said, obviously.

"Well, apparently we missed a few sparks or something," Leonie pointed out, biting her bottom lip looking at the demolished venue where so many things had happened. This was where I met Rhi, and Nick met Leo. This was where I first fought with Rhi, this was where I made up with Rhi. This was where Laken and Kevin had their first webcast. This was where Laken began her eating disorder. This was where Nick found out about Leonie's brother, this was where Nick met, kissed, dated, and sulked about Charlotte. This was where Laken and Kevin had gotten a little serious during a makeout! Many of the memories were negative, but it was way too much to handle that everything positive here had to be forgotten because of our carelessness.

**Leonie's POV**

I can't believe what happened to the venue! After all that happened here, it all has to be let go! Mr. And Mrs. Jonas are going to be in some serious heat for what happened here, I feel so bad! I can't help but feel like this was my fault, I was the one who ran back for the phone I'd left out there. I should've noticed the flame that had yet to be extinguished, but my carelessness ruined something again. I can't believe I could've potentially harmed everybody, I have no luck with people. I checked the bonfire too! I didn't do a thorough inspection, but what hurts the most was Nick saying,

"Leo, while you're there, just check on the fire and make sure it's out."

Even with proper precaution, I just let all warnings go. All pleas, and I let the cabin fall on top of him! I mean, I let the venue burn. I can't help but be struck with flashbacks of the day of my brother's death, I can't believe what I did to him. I slaughtered my brother, deprived him of life at such a young age due to foolish teasing. How could I be so naïve?

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled aloud, and everyone turned to look at me. I wasn't sure if I said this as an apology for what happened to the venue, or what happened to my brother. All I know is I needed to get out of there, not just the venue. I needed to get away for a little while and think, maybe just maybe this wasn't all my fault. But with the looming memories and flashbacks waiting to overcome me by looking at the shattered remains of our home of reminiscent past, I can't bare to be here.

"I'm going to see if anything survived," I said, gesturing towards the building. I got words of warning about unsteady foundations, and the reminder that it'd be against the rules to go in their due to safety precautions, but that doesn't matter anymore. Honestly, I don't care about my life anymore. I know, this is just one of those moods, and I'll get over it but for right now I'm embracing it, and I couldn't be more wreckless.

"I'm going in," I said, running past one of the fireman who didn't feel it necessary to run in after me. The blackened walls of the venue looked nothing like the comforting place I'd once called a sanctuary. I ran my fingers over the singed materials of the room, the couch had been burnt to a crisp and the music books had been molded into new shapes by the blazing heat. And then I saw it, one thing that made me regret coming in here.

Nick's favorite guitar, the one he'd had his whole life that he cared for almost as much as himself was destroyed. It's once cherry red coat was now a darkened scarlet, black holes plunging deeply into the outer wall. It stood there, leaning against the wall and taunting me. Despite the scalding hot temperature, I picked the instrument up and used the back door to avoid showing it to them. I rested it against the only outer brick wall of the venue, and walked back to them going around the building.

"Well, everything's scorched," I said, shrugging my shoulder's helplessly.

"Sucks," Nick said, looking down at his feet. I wonder if he knew his guitar was in there, I sure hoped he did because I was regretting telling him. This was almost as hard, if not harder, than telling him that Charlotte was a deceitful whore who played around with other boys while dating Nicholas.

**Nick's POV**

Fire? That was the last thing I was expecting today! I had a nice day planned out, meaning I wasn't on the market for drama. Well, hello dramatics! I had a bad feeling when I woke up, but I figured it was just one of those things. My feelings usually aren't wrong though, I just can't believe the venue is actually gone. You can see it, the main design. You can touch it, but not without burning the tips of your fingers. You can see that it's been through a lot, but the glorious and proud structure was now a worthless pile of unstable foundation and piles of wood. Leonie'd gone into check out what went on, and I guess we'd pretty much lost everything in there. Kevin's phone was there, he'd left it last night. He didn't seem to concerned about that, but Leonie wouldn't meet m eye. I didn't give that too much thought though, I had so much going through my mind. I told Leonie to check if the fire was out! I didn't blame her though, I just felt so... shocked.

"Leonie, what's wrong?" I noticed how distant she suddenly looked. Something felt really awkward, but not in a horrible way. It just felt uneasy, the atmosphere. I guess it sort of was, y'know when you looked at the singed building.

"I need to leave," she said quietly, but still hadn't looked at me.   
"I understand," I said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest. This has been a crazy day, and it's only just started!" She shrugged out of the arm I had on her shoulders.

"No Nick, I mean I need to leave. For a while, I need to go away. I just can't be here right now!" She said, and I knew there were tears threatening to fall. She didn't leave my arms though, she just stayed there for a little bit while everyone else snuggled and stared at what was our sanctity. After about an hour, Leonie got up and called her parents. They had a forty minute conversation, and I strained to hear her half but was unsuccessful. I didn't catch a word she said, so I was stuck waiting uncomfortable and anxious.

"Guys, I think we should tell them, to maybe have a positive affect on this day?" Kevin suggested, and I knew he meant inviting them on tour. Leonie had now walked back, and began to listen in on what was happening. "So, you know we have to leave on tour right? Well how hard would it be to leave the only girls we've ever been able to grow this close to?" He paused, for dramatic effect and I could see smiles on the faces of both Laken and Rhi, "so how'd you guys like to come on tour with us?" They both jumped excitedly, while Leo gave a bright smile. Anyone else wouldn't be able to see she was faking, but I'd come to know Leo by now.

"I'll have to ask my folks, and see what they think on the whole thing!" Laken said excitedly, as afore mentioned her parents were pretty laid back and not too interested in what she did, so that should be a breeze. Rhiannon didn't have any parents to ask for permission, since legally Leonie's parents had no control over what decisions she made. Leonie tugged on my sleeve, and I followed her under a tree.

"Nick, I have two pots of bad news. I'll start with the worst news first," she said, before walking off to behind the once venue. She came back with my cherry red guitar, and I immediately fell to the ground on my knees. Every musician knows that their instrument is the one thing they value most in life, and the one I had the most respect for was destroyed from stupid flame! I felt like I could cry, and I'm not even joking. I don't think I've ever been this at a loss for words, and out of breath, since when I found out I had diabetes.

I gulped, and was able to gain a slight bit of composure, but I still felt unstable. Honestly, what was happening, why was this such an affect for me? This guitar had been with me through everything I'd done, I'd learned on it. Without it, I'd still be a beginner. That probably wasn't true, but it played into effect nicely.

"Uh, you said this was the worst of news," I was afraid of her next answer, but she'd promised this was the hardest. I don't think anything could be harder than this,"

"I, well you see, I kind of called my parents and convinced them to go down to Miami at our beach house for a little while," Why was this a bad thing? That meant, almost surely that they would let her go on tour with us! "And, I'm kind of going with them. They asked me a million times if it's what I really wanted, so there's no turning back now because they've hired a moving staff and stuff. I'm really sorry to just pack up and leave like this, but it's just too hard to be here right now!" She said, and by now she wasn't bothering to restrain the tears from falling.

"Wh- What?" I asked, still shocked. I thought she said the first news would be the worst?

"I'm leaving, for a few months. I doubt we'll be able to meet up again though, with your hectic schedule! But like, if you guys ever play any concerts down in Miami, I'll be sure to try and get some tickets..." I knew she was regretting it more and more with every word she said, but her mind was made up. I knew Leonie, and I couldn't change her decision.

"Why do you have to go?" I said, my words still choked up in my throat.

"I just feel like... everything is all my fault. I just need to get away from this place, from everything, and all these memories," she said, pointing towards the spot where she'd told me her secret to begin with. The secret that I'd spilled to everyone, and although I regret that totally and feel like a jerk about it to this day, it'd brought us all closer together. Everyone was now careful what they said around each other, because we all knew what everyone had been through. I just gulped, and engulfed her in a hug, still finding some way to walk over to the group while hugging her.

"Guys," I cleared my throat, "Leonie can't come on tour with us," I said quietly, avoiding all their gazes.

"What're you talking about, she hasn't even called her parents yet," Joe said, bluntly.

"She's going to Miami, for a while," I didn't offer him anymore information than that, but he seemed to understand that now was not the time for questions. We all went home wearing solemn faces that day, the girls crying while we all just frowned at thin air. Everyone went home, taking in the events of today.

The next day I woke up, feeling unprepared both emotionally and physically. Leonie was leaving today, she'd begged her parents to make the plane ride down as quick as possible, probably for emotional healing. We all gathered at the airport, with fifteen minutes until she boarded her airplane. She'd given everyone hugs, and they all said teary goodbyes. Then she got to me, and smiled before pulling me into a forceful bearhug.

"Nick, you've been amazing to me. Despite whatever happened, you'll always mean the world to me, I love you," the way she said it didn't make me freak out, I knew she meant it like deeply and not romantically. The final call for her plane to board came, and she got on turning for one last wave. We made eye contact, and she boarded the plane, as we watched it take off. And now Leonie was gone.


	16. Withdrawl

**A/N: Yep, she really is gone. For the time being at least, I haven't decided if she'll appear again. Okay, I have decided if she will or not, but to tell you would ruin the story, right?**

**Joe's POV**

Alright, so Leonie just left and Nick's totally messed up. He keeps pulling out his phone and scrolling down to her name, but he won't press send. I mean, I know how he feels but he has got to forget about it and move on man! I don't really know why she left, but I know it's been a whole four days since she's been gone. Nick said she was having too many flashbacks, psycho much? I love Leonie, but that girl is pretty conflicted! 

"Nick, just call her or something, we have a concert tonight," I said to him, from the back of the tour bus where he was strumming his guitar with a frown painted on. He didn't respond, he just scowled at me and moseyed on over to his wardrobe drawer where he pulled out his outfight for tonight. At least his depression hadn't affected his realization that his career is more important than his lack of girl. Okay, now I'm starting to feel bad, when Rhiannon left I was just as bad as him, if not worse. But, now I guess it's time we move on, and forget talking about Leonie. 

"I just wrote a song," Nick's voice rang out blankly, and we all turned towards him anxiously.

"Can we hear it?" 

"Yep," Nick said, before plopping down onto the couch and setting his guitar on his lap. It took him longer to prepare, because he wasn't playing on his usual guitar, that had been destroyed in the fire much to everyone's dismay. He began to play the first few cords, and I could already tell this was going to be good.

_She was all I ever wanted,_

_She was all I ever needed and more_

_She walked out my door,_

_Yeah she went away._

_Left my heart in two,_

_left me standing here,_

_singing all these blues!_

_Wooh_

_You left without a single word,_

_not even sorry._

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say,_

"_I'm leaving goodbye."_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing,_

_another sad song._

_I can't forget it, _

_won't regret it._

_'Cause I'm still in love with you._

_We had fun under the sun,_

_and when winter came, she'd be my angel._

_We were so in love, _

_then she went away._

_Left my heart in two,_

_left me standing here,_

_singing all these blues, yeah._

_You left without a single word,_

_not even sorry._

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say,_

"_I'm leaving, goodbye."_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing,_

_another sad song._

_I can't forget it,_

_won't regret it._

_'Cause I'm still in love with you._

_I don't know what hurts worse baby,_

_seeing you with him of being alone._

_On my own._

_I know he doesn't love you baby,_

_not like I did._

_Oh, what's the point?_

_You're not listening anyway!_

_You left without a single word,_

_not even sorry. _

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say, _

"_I'm leaving, goodbye." _

_But your smile still makes my heart sing,_

_another sad song._

_I can't forget it,_

_won't regret it._

_'Cause I'm still in love with you._

_You left without a single word,_

_not even sorry. _

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say,_

"_I'm leaving, goodbye." _

_But your smile still makes my heart sing,_

_another sad song._

_I can't forget it,_

_won't regret it._

_'Cause I'm still in love with you._

Everyone's jaw dropped at how easily he was able to write this song, was he really hurting that bad? And in love with her? Please! He's fifteen years old, he doesn't know what love is yet! Then again, that's what Kevin says about me and I know for a fact that I'm in love with Rhiannon.

**Nick's POV**

I just played my song for everybody, and they were all staring with their jaws dropped. I guess it was a good song, I don't care about being modest. I knew it had potential to be a hit, but it couldn't begin to explain what I felt. I knew Leonie didn't leave because of another guy, well I sure hope not, I don't know what her life over in Miami is like. It felt better to say she left because of a guy though, rather than just because. I can't explain why I felt that, but I did. I've admitted I'm in love with her, there's not arguing about that. 

"Nick, that was great," Rhiannon said, and she threw on an extra large smile. Suddenly I felt bad at how depressed I'd been coming off as, so I slapped on a smile and thanked her. 

"Thanks," I said shrugging.

"She's right man, teach me the cords and we'll see if we can fit it into the set tonight," So Kevin and I sat down, and I taught him all the notes for the song. Me and Joe worked out who would sing what point, and decided we'd title it 'Still In Love With You', an appropriate name. 

**Narration POV**

The day passed, and spirits were growing. Nick, still forlorn about the loss of Leonie, was growing into a nice smile at last. The adrenaline was rising as the concert time grew closer. Finally it was concert time, after hours of sound check and rehearsal. 

"We set to go guys?" Joe asked, getting a nod from his brothers and starting the chorus of 'Kids of the Future' before running out onto stage. The crowd burst out in a frenzy, jumping up and down screaming as loud as they could. The whole building was shaking from the pressure, and I'm sure all of Milwaukee could hear the boys playing. Oh, everyone's in Wisconsin right now, that's where the Leonie-less four days on a tour bus had landed them. The schedule was kind of hectic because they were going from New Jersey, to Wisconsin, and then to Pennsylvania, totally going out of the way. The boys had to be there for the Milwaukee fest though, so there was an excuse as to the zaney driving path. 

It was all in all an amazing show, and the girls were given passes allowing them to remain backstage throughout the tour. Nick almost forgot about the fact that Leonie was gone, and was doing a pretty good job of concealing his hurt. The crowd went wild for the new song, and caught onto the chorus after hearing it repeatedly.

Now, let us check in on little Leonie. She'd finally settled into the beach house in Miami, Florida that is. She fit in like a charm, with her strawberry blond hair and passion for fun in the sun. A group of girls, your typical bottle blond almost reminiscent of Charlotte, had welcomed her into their little clique. She felt out of place, but decided not to mess with the small amount of friends she'd readily made. It was now that she realized how much she missed life at the venue lounge, and more so Nick. Rhianon and Laken had become her best friends, despite the age differences. Joe and Kevin cared about her too, and she missed how comfortable she could be around the Jonas Brothers! And mostly Nick Jonas, how on earth could she have been so readily able to leave him behind. She left in a spur of the moment, not bothering to properly warn Nick or give him any say in the matter. She'd only told him she was going after the plans were confirmed, and for that she felt utter remorse. 

But now life goes on, without Leonie and with a career so serious.

**Leonie's POV**

I'm very determined not to mention Nicholas, or anyone back in New Jersey throughout this entire week. I can't even think about them, which is not what I'm doing now. I'm not thinking about them, I'm thinking about how I can't think about them, get it? Anyway, here I am down in Miami. My skin tans very easily, so I'm already brown, which is good I suppose. At least now I look more like everyone else down here. I've made a new crowd of friends, not exactly my type of people but you've got to take what you can get, right?

Right! They're kind of like some typical school girl group. Their leader, Marissa, is a total bitch but I guess New Jersey clothing style is different, and I haven't moved into the mini skirt and tank top atmosphere of Florida yet. So apparently, they liked my threads and unfortunately, that got me an automatic in. **(A/N: Not attempting to insult any Floridians, my facts are most likely totally inaccurate, I just need that for the story) **The boys weren't bad either, of course nothing could compare to the perfection that is a Jona-- I'm not thinking about them. Either way, they were amazing and ran around on the beach shirtless, because they were surfers. I loved that, surfer boys always had a special place in my heart! Especially this new one that had been trying hard to make himself known in my eyes, and his name as Blaine. I know, that can tend to be kind of a girlish name but I like it on him. He's got sandy blond hair, the muscle mass of a god (it was very reminiscent to a certain brother, who's first and last name shall not be mentioned), and an amazing personality. He had these piercing green eyes, and offered to teach me to surf. Usually I can tell when guys are flirting, but Blaine seems so genuinely nice that he might not be. I just hope he's the upfront type guy. 

**The Next Day**

**Rhiannon's POV**

As crazy as it sounds, I miss my mother. I don't miss her drunken rampages, but I miss the idea of having a mother. Mrs. Bailor (Leonie's mother) has been amazing to me, acting motherly and all. But now, she's gone down to Miami Florida with Leonie, who left in a spur of the moment decision. Now, I've started to hang around Mrs. Jonas, sneaking onto their tour bus to help her with cooking, or taking care of Frankie. That's always got Joe groaning, he hates the fact that I love spending time with his mother. I guess that's got to be awkward for him, I'd hate it if one of my boyfriend's loved my mother more than me. Then again, most of my boyfriend's don't want to meet my mother if they find out about her little... problems when it comes to proper parenting. I've actually had a few run out on me when they caught glimpse of my mother, making some lame excuse about having to pick their sister up from soccer practice. That was only her when she was drunk, not violent. 

Anyway, back to the real deal.

"Mrs. Jonas, need any help with dinner tonight?" I asked her, even though it was kind of hard to cook in the small oven of the bus. Even though the bus that Mrs and Mr Jonas shared, along with Frankie had less bunks, so more cooking space, it was still rare that we had a home cooked meal. We're stopped in a vacant lot in Iowa currently, so I've been going back and forth between buses.

"Actually, we're going to an Outback in the area tonight, but thanks for the offer dear," She said, smiling brightly. I think she also liked the idea of having a girl to treat as a daughter, I mean she had been growing up with sons for up to twenty years. 

"Sounds yummy," I said, before giving her a slight wave and stepping off the bus. I'd been in such a chipper mood before the tour began, and even Joe was feeding off of it. So I made my way out to the lot, and parked it under a tree where I just sat for a while. There was a soft breeze, and it made my hair fly a little. 

"Rhi?" I heard Joe's voice, before I saw him lunging full throttle towards me, but I stuck out my foot and tripped him before he could pounce on me. 

"Oops, you fell..." I said teasingly, and he stuck his tongue out playfully. Oh god, I'm in love with a little boy... okay so he's older than me by a few months, but I mean come on; you've got to admit he's the slightest bit immature.

"So after we eat, I've got a little something planned for us," He said, and I knew he was setting the mood for something special. Okay so he had a little bit of class.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked, inquisitively.

"You'll just have to wait and see," He said, mysteriously. Before I could question further, he got up and sprinted away. And now I'm curious, that is just as bad as leaving me hanging at the alter! Not that I would know what that feels like, but it obviously can't feel too great. 

**Kevin's POV**

So finally moods were lightening, right? Yeah, correct! Even me and Laken were practically flawless right now, and she was finally kissing me again. Only, not as fiercely as well.. that day. I really don't want to go back to those details though, because apart from being incredibly awkward, it was also some of the worst time of my life when she practically acted like I didn't exist, and I reciprocated. Even with Leonie gone, we weren't faring too bad. I don't want you to think that means we don't miss her though, because we do. She was very upbeat most of the time, and had a great attitude about a lot of things... unless of course she was being downright snarky, which had to make you love her more because her appearance would never have said she had that in her.

"Kevin, Laken, you guys are a couple right?" Joe said, panting out of breath. I lifted our intertwined hands, and Laken turned to smile at me.

"Yeah, whatcha need pretty boy?" She said to him, smiling. Even Laken was in an amazing mood these days. It was total euphoria.

"So I kind of told Rhiannon that after the dinner I'd have this amazing surprise waiting for her, and" I cut him off.

"And you only said that to be suave, and have absolutely nothing planned," I said simply, I mean that was so something Joe would do. 

"So yeah, that means I need your help. Could you plan something like, totally romantic and have it set out for after dinner? I was thinking some kind of extravagant picnic, only because it's like supposedly like what you're supposed to do!" He was out of breath from rambling on and on, and for once I could tell he was nervous about something that had to do with girls. He was usually very posh.

"Joe, you wouldn't want a picnic directly after dinner. She would've just got done eating, and you want to blow her up some more?" Laken said, she was right too.

"Well what about some kind of easy desert, and you'll just shuffle her on out of there before she can order something?" I suggested, and he seemed to consider this all over.

"Yeah, yeah sounds good. I just hope you can cook!" Joe said, before running off and leaving me and Laken about to crack up.

"Well Mr. Jonas, I'll do anything to see you in an apron, so I'm going to run home and get a cookbook, while you journey on over to Mom's kitchen," She said, leaving me. Everyone had started calling my mother mom, seeing as she was the only female adult accompanying us on the trip, and everyone felt odd calling her Mrs. Jonas. It felt odd even to say that myself.

I gave her a slight wave, before leaving for the bus that my parents and Frankie were staying in. I got an apron, merely for comic relief because Laken was dying to see it. 

So hours later, an extravagant desert was waiting out by the waterfront, where I assume Joe was planning to amaze her with all his fabulous organization skills, and I'm sure me and Laken's contributions wouldn't be mentioned once. 

**Laken's POV**

Now we're all headed to outback for our first eat out on tour, we'd been stopping at places and paying extra to get the food to go since the start rather than sitting down. But me and Kevin had just finished a strenuous day in the kitchen, preparing for JOE'S date. Did I honestly care this much to make this the perfect dinner for him? No! But Kevin cared, so I went along with it. I love Joe, I do, but that boy is lucky it required me getting to see Kevin Jonas covered in flour and slaving over a hot stove. Otherwise I'd be very moody right now! But now we're pulling up to the restaurant, and I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! Okay not literally, but that's the best expression.

"We're here!" Mrs. Jonas chorused, and we all scrambled out of the car. I'd missed this good ol' greasy grub, gross as it sounds. We've been stuck with all this high class shit, and Outback was just a nice casual (Australian themed) restaurant. 

"Good!" Everyone screamed back, as they left the adults and Frankie walking while we all ran. Everyone was in disguise, even me and Rhi because we had been suspected as the Jonas' new 'wing woman.' Ha! That's a good one. 

So we all sat down and had a nice dinner, the guys ordered some type of strip steak while we indulged ourselves in something less greasy. Okay, so it was less greasy but it wasn't any more sophisticated. Personally, I had the Mac'n'cheese from the kids menu, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Rhi ordered a simple soup and salad combination, but as we've learned she has a slight habit of pick pocketing everyone else's meals. She could make an entre out of the food she took, meaning little pieces of Joe's steak. He promised he would finish it if he got one that big, but the little boy's eyes are bigger than his stomach. Nick downed all his though, that boy can eat! She managed to steal one of my pasta things from the Mac'n'Cheese **(A/N: I don't give a damn if it's on the kids menu, this honestly the best Mac'N'Cheese I've ever tried! I highly recommend) **or maybe four. Kevin's meal was safe though, since he was farthest away from the table. 

"Geez Rhi, save your appetite!" I screamed at her, jokingly.

"Why?" She asked, and I'd forgotten all about the fact that she didn't know she needed to have room for desert. My eyes widened, and Joe kicked me from under the table.

"Shit! Joseph Adam Jo... John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!" I quickly changed my answer when some heads in the restaurant turned to stare at me. "That was entirely unnecessary!" I said, in a harsh whisper. Rhiannon still looked confused as hell, and she'd finished mousing off everyone else's plates. I pinched Joe under the table, and he scowled at me but finally caught on that I meant it was time.

**Joe's POV**

It was finally time for my master plan to come to order, not that I'd done any work on it but I had spent the day mentally preparing myself. I was planning to ask Rhi to ... you know, be my girlfriend. I had no idea what I was going to say, and I'd heard all these horror stories about guys who'd winged and gotten choked up or something, so I'm trying to keep that out of my head.

"Rhi, I told you I had something planned, now come with me," I said, grinning and holding out a hand, which she accepted. I pulled her up, and we walked out the door ignoring the curious stares at my face concealed by glasses. I hadn't even seen what Laken and Kev had planned, so the immaculate candle lit desert was pretty spectacular. 

"Wow, Joe this is beautiful," She said, smiling brightly.

"I guess I should tell you that Laken and Kevin planned everything," I mumbled, embarrassedly. 

"But it was your idea, right? And that makes it even more special," at least she knew how to make me feel good about it. So we sat down, and dug into the several courses. There was this really good like.. cake with a hole in the middle, bunt cake I believe, if hours in front of Food Network on sick days because nothing else was on paid off. After practically stuffing myself, and Rhi doing the same we couldn't help but laugh. Actually, I'm surprised at how laid back I'm being right now. Joseph Jonas, you are the man!

"So, uh, Rhi... I was like, wondering something. Would you maybe like, um, want to be my like... girlfriend?" I spat the last word out so quickly, that I wasn't sure if she could hear it. But a smile crept onto her cheeks, as well as a small blush rising. I was blushing too, and I was a little nervous at the silence. Then her smile dropped, and I could feel my heart break right there. She was going to say no!

"Oh my god! It is Joe!" A voice that wasn't Rhiannon's rang out. And I knew why she had quit smiling, so that meant maybe I still had a chance. Instead of saying anything, I picked up her hand and we both took off running. Instead of going back to the restaurant and exposing everyone else, we ended up in some alley while the girl ran past. 

"We"-pant- "made it!" I said, out of breath. Rhiannon had the biggest smile on right now.

"Still looking for an answer?" She said slyly, and I grinned uncontrollably. I just nodded, and then I got my first ever kiss from Rhiannon. Short, simple and sweet, nothing too rowdy. 

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," I said, grinning maniacally. She kissed me again, this time more forward.

"You'll take that as a hell yes," She said simply, before we latched hands and began to walk back to the restaurant with no other care in the world.

**A/N: It's finished! There wasn't any significant drama in here, but I got it done before 11:00!**

Erin:**-sighs. Attained will have a new, long chapter by this time tomorrow night if you let me sleep.**

**I held up my end of the deal, that means Hallie has to do the same. If you haven't found her fic yet, you need to go check it out. Her account is Rhibreadx, and her story is called "The Difference". I swear, it's ten times better than mine, so like I'm ordering you to read it this instant. Oh, and just to go along with my story 'Still In Love With You' hadn't been written yet.**


End file.
